Shallow
by The Thorne
Summary: Shallow, yes that is exactly what she is. She's beautiful and all she wants to see in a man in is good looks and money a little bit of fame couldn't hurt either. And she's going straight for the top of the musical Alist. He isn't what she expected at all
1. Beautiful

**Shallow**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Her smile was intoxicating, every pearly white tooth in her mouth, was held in perfect alignment with the others. The light that was shining in the caramel eyes was hypnotizing. Her head was thrown back and her hair tumbled down the length of her back in smooth waves of ebony. The way her pink lips bloomed across her face was enough to make anyone who saw her smile along with her. A laugh climbed her throat escaping in a musical tone. Her body was leaned across the table the unflattering school uniform was not enough to hide the shape beneath the soft cotton. She continued to laugh as many turned to see her smile.

The young man who stood before her was laughing as well, his hair spiked upwards. His thin lips were curled into a nervous smile as he watched her. Another nervous gesture left him unconsciously, his hand moving to the back of his head. This act that he had just committed was a sign of how nervous he really was. His big green eyes watched her moist lips as she laughed, and he knew. He knew what was about to happen but he couldn't stop himself from waiting for the answer he was so sure would come. Suddenly, she looked him straight in the eyes and stood up slowly. When she moved it was as if she were floating on air, graceful and calculated.

"Do you honestly think that I would ever go out with you?" she asked him with an amused look in her haughty eyes.

"I thought -maybe- a movie, if you g-got to know me." he was losing his composure now and he felt the dread settling in his stomach.

"I never in a million years, want to get to know you." the girl said bluntly.

"Rin, I know that I'm not handsome or anything but I LOVE YOU!" he said, tears started to water in his eyes.

"I might be flattered by that if you were handsome, but you aren't. Just leave me alone." Rin said with a smile leaving the boy to walk away. He was however in shock of her cruelty and just watched as she sat back down and turned to talk to the other girl who sat beside her. A girl who was beautiful but who could not hold a candle to Rin. The other girl looked watched the boy who was utterly distraught with pity in her eyes. She had known exactly what would happen. The way that he was fidgeting while walking over to their table. The nervousness in his eyes as he watched Rin's face go from a look of boredom to that of amusement. Rin turned to look at her friend with a smile and her friend could feel a smile tugging at her own lips.

"Kagome, can you believe that boy?" she laughed lightly.

"You didn't have to cut him down that hard." Kagome said softly waiting for Rin's reaction.

"I was honest with him. I will never date someone who is that plain." Rin said to her friend.

"That's true. Its better that you were honest." Kagome agreed thinking about it differently now.

"Let's ditch class today." Rin suggested. Kagome knew that in the end Rin would just bat her eyes at their teacher and smile for a second and bam, they would be out of trouble and on his good side. And she knew that Rin enjoyed the power she had over the male population. She knew what she wanted and she knew exactly how to get it. Kagome knew that when she became friend with this junior, that she was in deep, but she didn't mind it at all. Her straight black hair was held in a ponytail.

"Lets go to the mall." Kagome said with a light yawn.

"Did you bring your car?" Rin asked standing Kagome nodded and shook her keys. The jingle brought a smile to both girls. Rin started taking off her jacket and undoing her school tie while many eyes were watching. As they walked into the school parking lot Rin started unbuttoning her blouse a red lace bra peeked over from between the separated material. She stretched with her arms in the air as Kagome unlocked the small blue sedan. Kagome undid her uniform too. They always did this when they decided to cut class. Rin was just sixteen years old and already held so much power. Kagome smiled at her and pressed the gas pedal taking off full speed towards the mall.

The mall was probably the biggest one for three cities, it had four floors and countless stores. Some parts of the mall were even off limits to people under the age of eighteen. Apparently it was much to explicit. Rin walked into the mall feeling in her pocket for a wad of money that she had with her. Kagome watched as Rin walked towards that part of the mall that was off limits to them, the specified under age. The security guard was a middle aged man with a thick wedding band on his ring finger. He watched Rin as she walked towards the area. Rin's shirt was still unbuttoned just enough that you could see the top of her lace bra.

"I need to see some, ID." he demanded of them.

"I forgot mine." Rin lied smoothly, he eyed their school skirts and obviously knew it was a lie.

"Sorry, girls. No ID then no entry." he said.

"I'm sure there is something else I can do for you." Rin said in a low voice, lowering her gaze to the floor and then back up to his eyes with hers half lidded.

"I'm going to have to take you to the family room." he said to them both. Rin acted disappointed but knew exactly what would happen. Kagome followed nervously, she had never done this before, never tried to get into the restricted side of the mall. The family room was small with no cameras only a chair and some counters where diapers couldn't be changed.

"You young, ladies should be ashamed of yourselves. Why are you two trying to get into that side of the mall?" he asked.

"We are only curious." Kagome said.

"Yea, we just want to see what's on the other side." Rin added he watched her.

"How bad do you want to go to the other side?" he asked them.

"Depends, what's it going to take to get us there?" she asked.

"Kiss her." he said to Rin.

"You want me to kiss, Kagome?" she asked him and he nodded. Rin approached her and pecked Kagome's lips.

"A real kiss." he demanded.

"That was a real kiss, now take us to the other side." she said to him. Kagome watched the man's face contort into frustration.

"A deal's a deal." he snorted as he escorted them to the other side of the mall. Rin smiled at this response and walked into the mall.

"I can't believe that just happened." Kagome said to Rin.

"You don't feel weird do you?" Rin asked her.

"No, it wasn't bad at all. I thought he was going to want to do something with you." Kagome breathed out. Rin smiled and a few different people became distracted by her. Rin walked toward a store that sold clothes. Some of the clothes were very provocative. Rin found a small black dress that zipped down the front, she bought a pair of black peep toe heels and a see through lace bra. Kagome wondered if this was for that concert they had bought tickets too. Rin paid for the clothes that would most definitely make her look years older and smiled at her friend. Kagome watched Rin as she sat down on bench outside the store.

"Man, this side of the mall all that it's cracked up to be." she complained.

"I know right. I thought there was going to be prostitutes or drugs or even some porno." Kagome laughed.

"All they have are some lingerie stores and a few cafés with bi gender genital shaped cookies and cake." Rin laughed.

"Well, we are all ready from the concert. I can't wait to see the Crow." Rin said excited.

"Me neither, the singer is so dreamy." Kagome smiled.

"I'm going to lose my virginity to him." Rin laughed.

"Sure, you are. He's like twenty three." Kagome laughed at the comment.

"I'm serious." Rin said looking at her.


	2. Virgins

**Shallow **

**Chapter 2 **

* * *

The room was dark all the curtains blocking any ray of sunlight that might have filtered through. The room was lightly scented with cigarette smoke and the scattered roses and fruits with hints of alcohol. In the bed was a slumbering woman, her hair sprawled around her she was bare save the sheet that covered her from the waist down. As she slept her chest rose and fell. There was a bathroom and inside that bathroom stood a beautiful man, with silver tendrils of silk like hair falling to his shoulder blades. He was pale like fresh snow with pale peach colored lips. But there were those eyes that were so strongly gazing out into the sun that were like the richest amber. Water rolled off of him and down his back stopping at the towel which was wrapped around his waist.

"I don't know whether to leave now, or wait for her to wake up…" he whispered to himself, taking out a menthol infused cigarette. As he held it between his teeth he smiled having the greatest idea just sneak up on him. He was definitely going to leave while she was still asleep that way she wouldn't feel awkward, that way she wouldn't feel like a whore. He looked at his cell phone it was only five in the morning and they should be on their way to their next venue by six the latest. He pulled on a pair of jeans quickly and took a long drag as he buttoned them. In his neatest scrawl he wrote this,

_Sakura, _

_Thanks For Last Night. _

_Room Service Is On Me._

_-Sesshoumaru. _

The letter was placed on his pillow; rather the pillow he would be sleeping on if he chose to sleep. Sesshoumaru quickly threw on a black shirt and converse sneaking out of the room quietly. He was tall with broad shoulders and the face of a prince. He knocked lightly on his friend's door with a smirk. The friend in question opened the door just a crack to see that it was Sesshoumaru. The door opened up and Sesshoumaru walked right in and sat on the nearest sofa with his half finished cigarette in his mouth. On the bed was laying a blonde a cute one, with short hair. A man was walking around his room getting dressed, his black wavy hair held in a ponytail that reached the end of his back. His crimson eyes watched her breathing.

"This, girl, just won't wake up." Naraku complained.

"Well then just leave." Sesshoumaru said.

" I'm going to wake her up. I want to have breakfast before we leave. I hear there are tons of cute girls in that little city we are going to." he said, walking over to the bed where she lay. He shook her a little bit roughly. She groaned in disapproval. She wasn't ready to wake up just yet.

"What is it?" she asked opening her blue eyes.

"Leave already." he ordered with ice in his gaze

"But…" she started looking him in the eyes.

"But what? You thought we had something special, you thought you'd be different from every other bed warming whore I've kept. It was fun but you need to go home." Naraku cut into her cleanly.

"I can't believe you, you are such an asshole!" she started yelling while putting her clothes on rapidly. She picked up a vase and threw it at Naraku. It missed however smacking the wall and shattering into a million pieces.

"Bye." he smiled at her with a wink. Sesshoumaru watched the scene before him thinking it was far too common in their life. Naraku threw himself across the bed and pulled a menu from the draw. He looked at Sesshoumaru and to the menu again.

"Hmmm. What do you want for breakfast?" he asked.

"Just a cup of coffee and an aspirin." Sesshoumaru answered with a yawn. Naraku sat on the phone ordering their breakfast. There was a knock at the door not five minutes later. Naraku opened the door and a young woman pushed a tray with fruit and drinks. Naraku immediately started by picking up a strawberry and pressing it into his mouth. Sesshoumaru grabbed the aspirin and downed it with a cup of coffee. After pouring himself another cup he picked at the fruit, taking a few grapes and a piece of watermelon. '_Wonder, if the same things will continue to happen day after day._' Sesshoumaru thought as he grabbed and lit a cigarette. Naraku watched as he did this.

"Do you enjoy smoking?" Naraku asked with a snort, he couldn't afford to smoke not when the price would be his vocal cords.

"Very much." he answered with a small smirk, his golden eyes held boredom as he watched the small circles of smoke rise and dissipate.

"You really should try a virgin sometime, Sesshoumaru." Naraku suggested.

"Too much trouble there besides, you are the one who loves virgins." Sesshoumaru mumbled.

"That's true, I'll keep all of them to myself then." he told the other man.

"Happy Birthday then." Sesshoumaru commented remembering the day.

"Thanks, the big twenty five." he thought of his age. A yawning boy walked in the room with silver hair and golden eyes like Sesshoumaru, the only difference between the boys was that his face was very boyish. He had on a pair of ripped up jeans and a tight black shirt and combat boots.

"Hey, Myouga, wants us all in the bus." he announced.

"I could wring your little brother's neck you know." Naraku pointed at him.

"I could sometimes imagine you chocking Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said. Inuyasha made a noise sounding something like 'feh' and stomped out of the room mumbling curses towards them. Everyone walked downstairs to the hotel lobby where their manager a man who was balding in a horse shoe shape sat at in a chair. Security lined the doors and the chanting of 'The Crow' could be heard. Myouga's noise pointed out straight and his lips were thin like paper. He was however funny and a coward. He was in a suit making sure everything was ready.

"Ok, boys. Sesshoumaru, Naraku, Inuyasha, Miroku. Go sign some autographs and jump in the bus as soon as you can." he said handing each a pair of sun glasses to protect their eyes from the flashing cameras and each a pair of ear plugs to keep them from going deaf. As soon as the door opened a high pitched squeal was heard. The commotion around them was a lot but it wasn't the worst they had been through during this tour. Naraku, the ever present front man gave small smiles and signed a few autographs before himself escaping into the comforting silence of the tour bus. Miroku was looking outside scoping the crowd for beautiful girls.

"Goodbye!" he whined as the bus took off on the road.

"On the road again…" Inuyasha sighed looking at his friend. Then peeking at his brother's face which remained placid he stuck his tongue out. Inuyasha felt a small vibration in his pocket, he wasn't expecting it. But it was a call from his girlfriend, the beautiful Kikyou. A model for one of the top lines. He picked it up a strong blush pasted across his face.

"Hey…" he whispered into the phone.

"How's everything going?" she asked him, her voice mature.

"Its going great, we are on are way to a small city three hours away from Tokyo." he told her.

"I was thinking that maybe we should meet up." she told him.

"Really?" he voice full of excitement.

"I'll try to meet you at the venue, ok." she answered.

"I'll see you there then." he grinned and all eyes on the bus slid to him.

"Bye." she ended the call.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and went to light another cigarette but was stopped by the thought of what Naraku had said earlier. '_A virgin, huh? Why does he like them so much? They stumble around with what they are doing and get too nervous. Why not go for someone with experience?_' he thought pulling it to his mouth. He shook his head after looking at his crimson eyed bandmate.


	3. Sacred

**Shallow **

**Chapter 3 **

_Reviews make my brain have little orgasms please help my brain. :]_

* * *

The uniforms for Sacred Academy were very traditional. The shirts were short stopping mid thigh with a red and black plaid pattern. The girls wore white blouses with a red ribbon tied around the collar. Finally layered on top of that was a black blazer. The long black socks stopped right above the knee and was paired with black loafers. Rin could always be seen tugging at the bottom of her skirt to make it somewhat decent. The uniform although skimpy was very unflattering. Across the hallway the boy that Rin had turned down was watching her as she reached for something in the bottom of her locker. He was waiting for her to have to bend further, waiting for her skirt to ride up. Then, right in the wake of the moment it was going to happen, the boy felt himself getting shoved against a locker.

"Hey, just what do you think you're doing?" a boy with broad shoulders and the build of a football player asked in a threatening voice.

"I'm not doing anything! I'm only standing here minding my own business." the boy said nervous looking for an escape.

"You're lying." the boy said his deep brown eyes filled with disgust.

"Okay! Okay! I was just looking. It's not like I was touching her." he confessed.

"That's just as bad, apologize." he ordered. Rin turned around after hearing the commotion. Her caramel eyes were staring at both boys. The jock dropped the boy who was turned down. He stood up and fixed his glasses while running one hand through his greasy hair.

"I'm sorry, I was trying to see your panties." he said his face a deep red as he said it. Rin quirked her head at him and started laughing.

"You would have been disappointed. Since I'm not wearing any." she laughed at him. His pants tightened and he breathed out shakily.

"She's….not…wearing any…" he muttered to himself with an excited look on his face.

"Kohaku, will you walk with me?" Rin asked the star football player with one of those killers smiles she liked to throw around. Kohaku nodded throwing an arm around her shoulder. They walked down the hallway looking like a couple but they were not. Kohaku smiled as they reached their house. Oh, how he loved her. He always had been and he imagined that he always would be. As they neared the door, Kohaku faced her. Rin watched his face become serious. '_Don't you dare confess to me._' she thought as his lips opened.

"Rin, I want to kiss you." he told her a blush dashed across his cheeks.

"Kohaku…I don't want to hurt you, but I'm not interested in you." she said looking him straight in the eye. He cupped her jaw and pressed his lips to hers. Rin felt it, not a spark, she felt the awkward feeling spread through her veins. '_I guess, I'll let you kiss me for now._' she thought wrapping her arms around his neck. When he pulled away there was a smile on his lips.

"I hope you know, that changed nothing. Kohaku you are like my brother." Rin told him turning her back and walking into the house. Once she got upstairs she tore off the dreaded uniform. She laid in her room in her bra and the _panties_ that she said she wasn't wearing. Her room was painted light blue with white trim. Her bedroom theme was the beach, with sandy colored bed sheets with white pillows and turquoise comforters. She was kneeling on her bed looking at a poster on her wall. The one piece of art that looked like it didn't belong in the room. The poster with the crow. She stared at the singers face, his crimson eyes and wavy black hair, he was beautiful. Not only that of course he was rich and famous. She laid back on her bad and imagined what it would feel like to be with him.

Rin pressed a finger to her lips thinking about Kohaku's kiss. If he had only been _Naraku_. Her eyes drifted towards the guitarist his silver hair and golden eyes were to angelic for her tastes. She wanted a bad boy with dark hair and clad in a leather jacket. She was waiting for the concert, she was waiting for the night that was so close. She could imagine her best friend Kagome complaining about their seating, she always hated being so close. She had no choice however because Rin was the one who had bought the tickets. It was going to be amazing especially since they would be sitting front row and Rin would be dressed older than her age. That was a dangerous thing about her, she took the risk for things she wanted. She could feel goose bumps cover her skin as she thought about the concert which would happen on the next night.

"Hey, Rin." her friend Sango pushed her head in the room.

"Sango, come in." Rin smiled sitting up.

"You should put some clothes on. Poor Kohaku, would probably just die right on the spot." Sango said, truly pitying her younger brother.

"I already told him that I see him as a brother only." Rin assured Sango.

"Yea, but you know how boys can be." Sango said.

"Relentless." Rin groaned out loud.

"Exactly." Sango agreed. After a few minutes Sango left the room. Rin pulled out her cell phone and stared at the numbers that she typed in. Her fingers moved smoothly over the keyboard.

__

Outgoing Text. 11:03pm

**I'm sorry you know.**__

Incoming Text 11:06pm

****

About what? Not liking me?

__

Outgoing Text 11:12pm

****

Maybe one day that will change.

__

Incoming Text. 11:15pm

****

You don't have to force yourself.

__

Outgoing Text. 11:18pm

****

Trust me I won't.

__

Incoming Text. 11:21pm

****

Jeez, that's encouraging. :/

__

Outgoing Text. 11:23pm

****

Maybe, I'll let you kiss me.

__

Incoming Text. 11:25pm

****

Like when?

__

Outgoing Text. 11:27pm

****

Whenever.

__

Incoming Text. 11:30 pm

****

Rin, are you joking?

__

Outgoing Text. 11:35pm

****

A little practice never hurt anybody

Besides I like the attention.

__

Incoming Text. 11:40pm

****

Then kiss me now.

__

Outgoing Text. 11:45pm

****

You kiss me, now.

Everyone else in the house was asleep the house was quiet and dark. Sango and Kohaku's father could be heard snoring down the hall. Rin's mother had been a friend of the family before she was murder and so their father always treated Rin like she was one of his own. '_I wonder what he would think about this._' she thought stretching. She looked at her poster again and then down at her purple lace bra and matching underwear. She didn't know why she was going to allow this to happen. Why she was going to let him come into her room when she was in such a state of undress. Or even why she would let him kiss her while she was like this. Then as he walked into the bedroom it hit her. She didn't want to seem like a complete amateur when she met and gave herself to _Naraku. _She watched him walk over to the end of her bed with his eyes carrying his excitement.

"Well, aren't you excited?" she asked him quietly as she pulled back her sheets to reveal herself. He licked his lips and let out a deep breath as he walked over to her.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked sitting besides her.

"It's only practice." she said looking at him. Rin felt him push her back on the bed, she felt him worm his hips between her knees as he captured her lips. His kiss was wet and a little bit sloppy, but as his hands gently caressed her sides she felt a small heat growing inside her belly. Her skin was becoming hot as he continued his assault on her lips. She felt something like a sound climbing up her throat as his hand moved to her breast. The way his hips were grinding to hers was making the heat grow faster. She felt her hand reaching almost seemingly on its own and tangling itself in his short hair.

"Let me have you." he whispered in her ear.

"No." she answered him as he kissed her neck.

"Please." he said as he caressed the location of his hand.

"mmmm…" she moaned lightly and shook her head.

"This means nothing to me you know." she told him.

"I know." he said.

"That's enough." she pushed him away. He was staring at her now with those big brown eyes of his.

"I have a big day tomorrow." she told him pushing him away from the bed. He didn't say anything as he walked out of the room. Rin took a breath while pulling the covers up to her chin. She looked at the poster one more time and fell asleep with him on her thoughts. As she slept a smile stretched across her face


	4. Smoke

**Shallow **

**Chapter 4 **

_A/N: I'm at the moment playing Movie Scene It. Thank you for the three reviews my loyal one. And yes my brain had a lot of fun. So much fun that I'm going to start chapter 5 right now. :]_

* * *

It was late at night. The sky was pitch black save the small sparkling stars and the moon that gave its silver light. On a lone country road was a tour bus pulled over to the shoulder. Two words in stringy font written across the tinted windows. _The Crow. _Famous everywhere in Japan and here they were stranded in the middle of nowhere. Myouga, the manager and driver, was outside the bus looking at the flat tire that had been caused by his irresponsible driving. He looked like he was crying. _'I can't let them know_' he thought thinking back to how the very minor accident happened. He could picture it.

_Flashback _

_Myouga was minding his own business when he heard Inuyasha's obnoxious snoring. It was sort of driving him crazy. So he pulled over and was getting to plug his nose with toilet tissue when he saw the magazine that was slowly slipping from Inuyasha's grasp. His eyes spread wide and his hair stood when he looked at it again. Myouga told himself over and over while they were pulled over that it would be wrong to take Inuyasha's erotic magazine and even worse to look at it himself. Inuyasha turned over in the bed with a groan and the magazine dropped to the floor after Myouga had resolved to go back to driving. He took a look at the digital watch that was draped around his wrist. _

"_Just a peek couldn't hurt." he said picking up the magazine he went back to his seat and began to look at the pictures that made him blush. He knew if he were to get caught looking at this magazine then it would lead to endless torment about him being an old pervert. After a long while he realized that he was going to make the band late to their next venue. And so he decided that speeding and looking at magazine wouldn't be such a bad thing. That is until he drove right into a pile of nails and the tire popped. The car swerved and he let out a yelp while dropping the magazine to the floor. He looked around noticing that everyone was still sound asleep even the snoring Inuyasha. _

_End Flashback_

Myouga walked over to the bunks where the four band members slept. He first looked at Inuyasha, the ever energetic drummer. Then to Miroku, the lecherous bassist. His gaze quickly passed over Naraku, the virgin lover. As his stare fell upon the cold hearted guitarist, Sesshoumaru, an idea formed in his head. He would only wake him up and try to get them to the venue safe and alive. Myouga shook his shoulder and saw those annoyed frozen honey eyes glaring at him.

"Why are you waking me?" Sesshoumaru questioned in his deep velvet voice.

"We are having an issue with transportation. The tour bus has a flat and the last gas station is ten miles away." Myouga informed him.

"What the hell! How did we get a flat?" he asked, he had a great reputation for his punctuality and if _The Crow_ were to be late then that would be a blemish to that doubtless reputation.

"I ran over some kind of animal." he lied, Sesshoumaru cocked a silver brow in suspicion.

"I'm sorry? An animal gave us a flat? What was there a mutant deer that chewed the tire while it was going under the bus?" he asked sarcastically.

"I know, that its not believable but it's true." Myouga tried to reassure Sesshoumaru.

"Then there should be some blood on the tire right?" he asked.

"I don't think that the creature bled." Myouga said.

"So why don't you just walk to the station or better yet call?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Well, there isn't any service on the phones and I don't want to die!" Myouga said.

"Who is going to kill you? What do you think you are doing waking me up! I have a very busy life, a very full schedule. I need all rest I can get!" he snorted coldly before turning over in his bunk.

"Sesshoumaru?" Myouga poked his back.

"Go get help, you cowardly being!" he said over his shoulder before going back to sleep. Myouga's face contorted into disbelief and annoyance. Sesshoumaru turned on his back and yawned his golden eyes becoming more and more awake as the seconds went by. He climbed out of the cramped bunk and shoved his feet in his converse in a manner that was less than graceful. He opened the door to the bus and saw Myouga walking slowly down the road. A sigh left his lips as he jogged towards him with a calm face.

"Do you realize how utterly useless you are?" Sesshoumaru commented at the man he towered over.

"You have no idea." he sulked with his shoulders down. The walk to the gas station was quiet. Myouga was still thinking about the foolishness he had permitted himself to commit in. Sesshoumaru had his hands in his pockets, a black zip up, and a cigarette between his lips. With his silver hair tied behind him he looked out of place, he was too godly to be walking to a gas station in the middle of no where. It was just who he was that made him famous. The beauty, the glamour that he emitted just from walking around with his aristocratic face. The way his ivory skin stretched over his sharp bones. The shimmering gold of his frozen gaze. The way he carried himself with hair as pure as diamonds. It was the body of an angel, the beauty of a god. Myouga looked over at him.

Soon after the dark night was turning into dawn they reached the gas station. Its fading lights were welcomed by the pair. Sesshoumaru looked over at the older man who was chewing on tobacco. He pushed Myouga towards the man who still sat chewing staring at them. '_This could be a b rated horror movie, where a rock band gets eaten alive by hill billy cannibals._' Sesshoumaru thought as Myouga began to stutter out words.

"My daughter is a great big fan of yours." the man said pointing at Sesshoumaru.

"That's great, without the fans we would be no where." he said the clichéd line even thought he didn't necessarily believe it himself. '_I worked hard to get myself here._' he thought to himself.

"Well, what can I do for you?" he asked, looking into Myouga's eyes.

"Our bus popped a tire and we need one." Sesshoumaru answered knowing that Myouga was too cowardly to answer the man in a straight manner.

"Well, just let me put the big tires in the pickup." he said.

"We appreciate this." Myouga said bowing heavily.

"It's not a problem." the man smiled at them. Sesshoumaru followed the man into the car which smelled like dried sweat and grease. It wasn't a smell that was as pleasant as the fresh air that was pouring through the open windows. As the truck reached the tour bus Inuyasha's frantic frame was jumping up and down waving his arms. When his eyes fell on Sesshoumaru and Myouga a look of anger over took him.

"How could you just leave us!" he screamed.

"Stop being a baby, Inuyasha." Myouga said.

"The tire on the bus popped so we had to walk to the gas station to get a new one." Sesshoumaru explained only wanting for Inuyasha to shut up.

"Well if you boys could move while I try to fix the tire, that would be nice." the man interrupted. He pulled out a tool to lift the front side of the bus. The whole operation only took about twenty minutes. Naraku and Miroku slept throughout the whole process, it had never once been hard for them to sleep on their tours. Miroku was drooling all over the pillow cases when Myouga and Inuyasha climbed into the bus. Sesshoumaru was standing outside with the man who fixed the car.

"This is my daughter." he said with a smile, pulling out a Polaroid picture, in the picture was a little girl, she was very cute with features that sung perfection. He was sure that she must be older by now looking at the age of the picture.

"How old is she?" Sesshoumaru asked him holding the aged photo.

"She should be around sixteen." he answered.

"Well, you do know your own daughter's age don't you?" he asked him.

"I haven't seen her in twelve years." he confessed with a sudden sadness taking over his eyes.

"That's unfortunate. I'm sorry." Sesshoumaru told him, he realized that by now he should be on the road.

"She thinks I'm dead, but I get updates on her well being. I should probably get on out of here." he said turning around.

"I'm sure she still loves you." Sesshoumaru said as he climbed in the tour bus.

* * *

_A/N: __I didn't mean for him to come out so sympathetic sounding. But no one was around and he's probably never going to see this man again. Reviews are also nice. :] _


	5. Nervous

**Shallow**

**Chapter 5 **

_A/N: I haven't even uploaded four yet, because at the moment my internet is being an asshole. I would love it if you guys could tell me what you guys think. Welcome to the new reviewer warriormaiden! It maade me happyyy! And yes, you are the loyal one. _

* * *

Kagome's brown eyes were following Rin's every movement as she paced around her bedroom in her school uniform. She was sitting on her bed, the purple sheets were soft. '_What is wrong with this girl, now?_' Kagome thought brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and continued to watch. Rin stopped pacing and bit her lips and looked at Kagome in such a way that would probably make a boy melt in his shoes. Kagome raised an eyebrow with a nervous look in her eyes.

"I don't know how I should do it." Rin complained, '_I don't want anyone but Kagome to know about it._' she thought as she looked at her friend. She could help but biting her lip, it was what she did when she was thinking. This was serious, it was about her virginity. She wanted to get it done right, with her dream guy. This wasn't something that should could take back once it was gone.

"Well, I honestly don't think you should do it at all." Kagome tried to tell her friend. Rin looked at her for a moment before rolling her eyes.

"I'm not going to negotiate this with you. I want to do this, with him. I don't know the next he'll be here." Rin told Kagome who looked at her.

"You don't understand, Rin. You should wait for some one that you love. Otherwise you'll regret it!" Kagome preached.

"I do love him, and he is the one I want to give myself to." Rin said with an annoyed voice.

"I'm sorry, Rin. I don't think this is love. It's just an obsession that you have right now and you are taking it way too far." Kagome warned, her face was serious as she tried to help her friend. Rin stared at her friend angrily. Why was she being this way? She didn't understand that she trusted her enough to let her know of her outrageous plans.

"Do you think that this will make him love you? Rin, it won't because you'll be like every other easy girl that throws herself his way." Kagome shouted. Rin was shocked her face dropped along with her jaw. She didn't know what she should say in this kind of situation.

"Its…not the same." she tried to explain but knew that Kagome was right, she had asked herself these questions.

"What do you think he hasn't been with beautiful women? You aren't the only girl in the world who's beautiful." Kagome said, Rin looked at her again.

"How long do you want this friendship to last, Kagome?" Rin asked her voice was tight this was stressing her out and she didn't like it one bit. '_I don't know why she is being so cruel to me. This is my dream, my body. I can choose._' she thought as she awaited her friend's reply.

"Rin, I love you. I want to be friends for a long time, but I can't let you do this without at least trying to stop you once." Kagome said.

"Then, do me a favor. Support my choices because I know what it is I want and I'm willing to take the consequences." Rin announced.

"I guess that's what I'll have to do. I'll be here if he breaks your heart and I'll be here if he doesn't." Kagome sighed. Each moment was one that brought them closer to the concert. Rin was excited and looked a lot older than she was. She had to look eighteen at the least; which was exactly the age she was aiming for. She couldn't have sex with a twenty three year old rock star if he were to know that she was only sixteen years old. If he knew then she had no doubt in her head that he would say no. She would be refused and that was something that she would never allow. Rin drank a bottle of water and smiled at herself in Kagome's mirror.

"I'm so tired." Rin sighed.

"Well, we should get going otherwise we'll be late to school." Kagome suggested. The two walked through a park which was sprouting cherry blossoms. It was a beautiful sight to see. Rin's bag was held loosely by her middle and index finger, each nail painted black and manicured to perfection. She had read on an internet fan site that Naraku's favorite color was black and purple. She could clearly recall the day she got them done.

_Flashback_

_Rin walked into the nail salon which of course had the usual smell of chemicals. She couldn't determine why but she had always enjoyed the scent even as a child. She had her laptop in her school bag and a pair of flip flops next to it. Rin had earlier decided that she would not allow Naraku to see her toes when they were not at their best. She climbed onto the chair and smiled at the lady who took off her shoes and socks. The moment Rin placed her feet in the water she felt relaxed. The best part of the salon was that it had updated the chairs which now had an electric massage option. Rin pulled out her laptop and began surfing all the reliable __Crow__fan pages that she could think of. She came to one and saw profiles for each of the band members. _

_**Naraku Onni **_

_**Aged : **__23_

_**Height : **__6'1 ½ _

_**Weight **__: 179 lbs. _

_**Favorite Colors : **__purple and black. _

_**Favorite Smell : **__Roses_

_**Favorite Time of Day : **__11:11pm _

_**Occupation: **Vocalist_

* * *

_**Sesshoumaru Taiga **_

_**Aged : **__25_

_**Height : **__6'3 ½ _

_**Weight **__: 200 lbs. _

_**Favorite Colors :**__ royal blue and crimson_

_**Favorite Smell : **__Vanilla_

_**Favorite Time of Day : **__12:00 am _

_**Occupation: **Guitarist_

* * *

_**Miroku Takashi**_

_**Aged : **__24_

_**Height : **__6'0 ½ _

_**Weight **__: 189 lbs. _

_**Favorite Colors : **__gold and violet_

_**Favorite Smell : **__Any kind of Flower_

_**Favorite Time of Day : **__3:00pm_

_**Occupation :** Bassist_

* * *

_**Inuyasha Taiga**_

_**Aged : **__23_

_**Height : **__6'2 ½ _

_**Weight **__: 179 lbs. _

_**Favorite Colors : **__Crimson and White _

_**Favorite Smell : **__Wildflowers_

_**Favorite Time of Day : **__12:00pm_

_**Occupation: **Percusionist_

* * *

_Rin knew most of this but liked to refresh herself on the details every once in a while. A moment had passed since the woman who was doing her toes poked her and asked what colors she should paint her nails. _

"_Black with a purple spider." Rin told her. Rin always made sure to go to this woman because she was the best and doing designs. The forum also had all their tour dates registered. Her eyes flew to one in particular as she smiled knowing that it would be soon. This wasn't going to be her first time seeing them live. But it would be her first time seeing the bad front row. All she had to do was make sure to catch Naraku's attention. She knew that it could be done, that she could make him want her. She was nervous of course but she was coming prepared. She had read about all the tricks in magazines with reputable sources, those sources being men. If it worked on one man, then, why wouldn't it work on another one. She smiled as the woman exfoliated the pads of her feet. _

_End Flashback_

Rin shook her head and watched Kagome who was slightly in front of her. Kagome knew that it could be done. She knew that he would want her and he knew that she going to get her way, because she always did. It was just a part of being Rin. Bat your eyelashes and they melt right into your palm. It was something in the perfection of her face and in the arrogance of how she carried herself. As if she was the absolute best, I mean as far as all the people Kagome knew Rin was the best. Great grades, great body, athletic, charming, beautiful, innocent but not, and alluring. Sometimes Kagome was jealous but she saw what it did to Rin. It made her feel so above the others that she had become a bit cruel, a bit cold, and a bit conceited on occasion. Rin was held high on a pedestal in their community and she couldn't afford one slip up.

"Kagome, sometimes I wish I were plain." she said randomly.

"Why on earth would wish that?" Kagome asked bewildered.

"Then it would be alright for me to cut class, I wouldn't have to keep everything I do in check. I'd be able to loosen up. Not expect too much from a boy." she smiled.

"I bet that Kohaku, wishes that you were plain too. Then he wouldn't have such a shameless crush on you." Kagome laughed and so did Rin. It was something that was never hard to do. Making Rin laugh was like breathing she had everything to be happy about.

"I made out with him last night." Rin whispered in her friends ear.

"You didn't, you're lying." Kagome gaped.

"Not at all, I had to kick him out of my room. He kept trying to touch me." Rin laughed.

"Don't string the poor kid along. It's not fair." Kagome said.

"I told him that it didn't change anything that I'm still not interested." Rin smiled.

"But, still…" Kagome started.

"Oh, loosen up." Rin rolled her eyes ever so lightly.


	6. Fame

**Shallow **

**Chapter 6 **

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews. My brain is overjoyed with them. Here is chapter 6. I'm sorry if this seems to be taking a slow pace, but trust me it will pick up soon. I'm experimenting with my writing. When I have every detail planned out things will take a better stride. Please continue reading and reviews are the only sexual pleasure for my brain, please help her orgasm. _

* * *

Interviews. That was their life. Interviews, Concerts, and signings. It was what they got paid for aside from their music which of course none of them saw as a job. Inuyasha was always misbehaved at these things. His silver hair the same as Sesshoumaru's and yet somehow it was dull in comparison, was always tangled or tousled as if he just woke up. Inuyasha's ripped straight leg jeans clung to him but not like another skin. It was like he wanted to look as if he wore the same thing to every interview. The backstage commotion was starting to get annoying. The multiple buzzes and beeps that came from the machines were continuous. Naraku was loving every moment of attention they were receiving. The broadcasting network had booked their hotel, which was rated at five stars, and their limo service.

"Ok, boys. Go to hair and make up." a cue director shouted from three feet away. Inside Sesshoumaru's head, this cue director had already been murdered three times. They all walked over to the counters. Sesshoumaru sat back in the chair, he couldn't sit in the chair comfortably thanks to the length of his body. His face was as always, neutral. The woman had green eyes and brown hair that was all he cared to notice. She started dabbing at his already flawless skin and just put a small line of very natural brown eyeliner on his water lines. He climbed out of the chair as they prepped him to go on air. Myouga pulled a microphone wire through his shirt and clipped it on a small box that was attached to his pants.

"Ten minutes." another yell came.

"Jeez, they really like to yell over here don't they." Inuyasha said to the woman who was trying to fix his chapped lips.

"Yes, it's always very lively here." she smiled at him. Inuyasha knew that he was attractive and it spun around in his head all day.

"So how is life on tour?" she asked him as she plucked some of his eye brow hairs.

"It's fun…we get to see a lot of places." he said, knowing that similar questions would be asked during the interview.

"Well, that's great." she said trying to brush through a rather tough not in his hair.

"Hey! That hurts!" he whined.

"Well, you shouldn't let your hair get this bad." the woman said. Soon enough everyone was finished. Sesshoumaru's hair stylist looked over and separated three large strands of hair. She braided them straight down and sprayed them with a little bit of hair spray to keep the fly away hairs inside. Naraku's long black waves were tied in a pony tail and Miroku's hair was well as usual a small ponytail at the nape of his neck. His soft violet eyes watched as women finished their jobs. Sesshoumaru felt like ripping this braid from his hair but he wasn't going to. They could hear the cries of fans outside the building. They walked over to a window and saw the group of people screaming with eyes wide in awe. The cries escalated three times as much as it was before. The band was rushed towards the set where they were seated in order of importance. It was Naraku, then Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and last Miroku.

"My goodness you boys are all so handsome." the woman who spoke this compliment was very pretty. She had long blonde hair and big blue eyes, her nose was perky as was the rest of her energetic demeanor.

"Thank you." Miroku said scratching the back of his head lightly. '_Man, she's hot._' he thought.

"Your welcome. We are on in five. Just act natural." she said pointed to the countdown clock. They had exactly four seconds before the show would begin. Everyone readied themselves so that they would seem natural. This was already second nature to them. They had done countless interviews over the past three years. Their second album had gone platinum three days after hitting stores. They were on the cover of every magazine. Sesshoumaru gave a rare smile just to watch the reactions. The interviewer was dazzled by it.

"So, welcome to RTV. I'm Mitsune Shizu and our special guests are _The Crow_." Mistune smiled wide into the camera before turning her head to them.

"As everyone in the audience knows, these are the gorgeous band members of the band that took all of Asia by storm. Naraku, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Miroku." she introduced them. As each names was called they raised a hand.

"So, we have a few questions from the fans, but we will ask those in a few minutes. First, How do you feel now that you are back on tour after a year?" she asked with a smile. Sesshoumaru looked at Naraku who in turn was looking at him wondering who should answer the question.

"Well, it really differs between all of us. Sesshoumaru and I really enjoy being on the road. But our drummer doesn't particularly like being on tour so much. And Miroku I think he's pretty neutral on the subject." Naraku answered. Inuyasha glared at him slightly and Miroku shrugged.

"So, Inuyasha, I'm sure there are many girls who are wondering out there right now whether or not you have a girlfriend. So tell us are you single?" she inquired.

"I am currently unavailable." he said with a small smile passing over his lips.

"Can we get a clue to who the lucky lady is?" Mitsune leaned towards him.

"I'd like to let her keep her privacy." Inuyasha answered. '_I wonder what Kikyou would have done if I would have told them she was my girlfriend._' he thought as the woman flipped through some more index cards filled with questions.

"I don't have much more that I want to ask you boys, so I think I will be handing over to the fans now." Mitsune said and picked out four kids from the crowd.

"Will you marry me!" one screamed nervously to Naraku.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I would make anyone a very good husband." he replied smiling.

"What is the most embarrassing thing that has happened to one of you while on tour?" this fan was mature, seemed as if she was controlling herself quite well. Then Sesshoumaru remembered her, he recalled a night they spent together on their last tour. It was no doubt that she remembered him.

"Well, a few weeks ago. Miroku was trying to stage dive and instead fell right on his head because he had gotten caught in a wire. When he landed, his face ended up in a security guard's crotch." Inuyasha laughed out loud.

"It was the worst moment of my life." Miroku groaned out an embarrassed laugh.

"I don't think you understand, how funny that day was." Inuyasha laughed hard.

"What's it like being on tour with your brother?" another girl asked.

"I think that he should have his own bus. So that we, the sane people, can enjoy some kind of peace." Sesshoumaru said seriously.

"So, Inuyasha, are you messy on the bus?" the girl asked him.

"I guess you could say that, but I'm a boy and a rock star isn't that a part of the job description?" he defended.

"Well, we are running out of time and _The Crow_ has places they need to be for rehearsal. For all those going to the upcoming concert in the stadium, RTV will be covering it. For those who aren't we will be recording the show live and streaming it on channel 456. Please tune in to witness the amazing pyrotechnics and stage presence of _The Crow._ Trust me it's not something to miss out on." Mistune said. As the recording light stopped Inuyasha threw Sesshoumaru a glare.

Each member was handed a stack of autographs they signed earlier and a pair of sunglasses so they could make it through the screaming crowd. Sesshoumaru could feel hands rubbing against his jacket as they wormed through to their bus. Naraku always liked to create a show handing out his autographs to the people who smiled the widest. Sesshoumaru always gave them to the first people that he saw. Inuyasha hated when people touched his shirts and so always tried to run straight into the bus. It was tiring being famous but it was something they had chosen a long time ago. Sesshoumaru rested his head against the window once the got in the bus.

"Isn't it great how they treat us like gods?" Miroku was loud and excited.

"I wish they wouldn't grab my shirts, though." Inuyasha complained looking at another hole that was created in his shirt.

"The fans are what make us…so unless they are physically harming you, you better give them some kind of respect. Don't just run away from them. You will give the whole band a bad reputation." Sesshoumaru scowled and walked to the bunks, he climbed in and bent his long legs so they would fit. '_I wonder how she felt standing in front of me after throwing herself at me the last tour. Maybe she's wiser now. Maybe she knows that it meant nothing at all._' he thought.


	7. Preparation

**Shallow **

**Chapter 7**

_A/N: Hey sorry it's been a little while. I owe you guys two more chapters seeing as I'm trying to update one everyday. Thanks for the reviews :] My brain is almost satisfied. _

* * *

Rin was sitting in her clothes the black dress hugging her every curve. Her make up was a black smoking eye and red lips. As people would usually know strong lips and eyes at the same time didn't go together. However, at a concert it was perfectly acceptable. It wasn't something that a lot of people couldn't pull off but Rin could pull off anything. She was perfect and she wouldn't accept any less than that. She looked like she was eighteen. She looked like a grown woman and shining in her eyes was something that Kagome didn't want to know. Her hair was in loose waves tousled to give off that sensual sex goddess appearance. Kagome looked down at the denim skinny jeans and black tank top that she was wearing. She was very simple. She wanted to fade into the background like she always did. It was something she did very well.

"I'm so nervous." Rin smiled, Kagome watched as Rin fidgeted with her fingers as they waited on line to get in the arena.

"Don't be, you look great." Kagome reassured her. Rin threw her arms around her and smiled.

"Are you really going to wear that?" Rin asked, looking down at Kagome's clothes after releasing her from the embrace.

"Yea, why wouldn't I?" Kagome asked tugging at her own shirt.

"I could lend you something to wear. I bet you could squeeze right into one of my dresses." Rin smiled at her. Kagome knew very well that she would not fit right into one of Rin's dresses. Kagome was smaller in the breast area and her hips were not as supple, nor her stomach as flat and defined. She wasn't even as tall as Rin the dress would not be proportionate to her body. Rin looked at her and dug into her closet for something that might be fitting for Kagome. As she kneeled she heard Kagome's light snoring as she had fallen asleep on Rin's bed. Rin looked at her friend and ran a hand through Kagome's hair. '_You really are my only friend, Kagome._' Rin thought as she pulled out a box with a bow wrapped around it out from under her bed.

"Hey, sleepyhead, wake up!" Rin whispered in Kagome's ear. Kagome moved lightly hearing the words.

"Come on, sleeping beauty!" Rin urged again. Kagome stirred more with a soft smile covering her lips.

"I have something for you!" Rin said, Kagome opened one eye and looked at the box that now laid on top of the bed beside her.

"Rin, what is that?" she asked in surprise.

"It's something I bought for you at the mall." Rin smiled.

"Which is?" she asked.

"Open it, and don't ask about the price." Rin told her seriously. '_If she knew how much I spent she'd order me to take it back A.S.A.P'_ Rin thought with a smile. When Kagome opened the box she saw a black dress that was skin tight with a push up bra built in. It was made of a pleather material and stopped two inches about the knee. Kagome's jaw dropped in awe while she covered her mouth and looked at Rin.

"I can't wear this." Kagome stuttered.

"Yes, you can. It's your size and I'll do your make up really fast." Rin said. She pulled the dress out of the box and showed it to Kagome.

"I ordered it out of a magazine! A famous model wore it!" Rin said thinking this would help her get Kagome to wear the dress.

"How much was that?" Kagome asked.

"I refuse to tell you!" Rin said, Kagome jumped on top of Rin and grabbed her shoulder shaking them playfully. Rin laughed and smiled zipping her lips with her finger as throwing away the invisible key.

"That is a gift from me to you. I really would like it if you wore it." Rin told her. Kagome looked from Rin to the dress and repeated this action. She bit her lip as she always did when she was making a decision. Rin watched as her eyes darted from the box to her friend. In her mind she already knew that Kagome would wear the dress, because it was going to make her look amazing and because it was gift bought by her best friend. '_Three, two, one…_' Rin thought.

"Fine, I'll wear it." Kagome shouted out loud.

"Just like I knew you would. It's too hard to resist." Rin smiled. Kagome took her clothes off and pulled the dress over her head. It was snug she noticed and it made her breasts look amazing. Kagome looked in the mirror as Rin pulled out a pair of black stilettos.

"Here, try these on." Rin ordered. Kagome put them on and Rin gave her stare of approval.

"What time is it?" Kagome asked as Rin took out a few supplies from her vanity.

"The show starts in a half hour." Rin said. Luckily Kagome was only two shades darker than Rin was so she had the right color foundation. Rin applied the liquid to her face with a stippling brush and then quickly brought red lipstick and colored Kagome's lips in. There was a neat line of black liquid liner across the top and bottom lid of Kagome's eyes. Rin finished with a thick coating of mascara to Kagome's already long lashes.

"There you look like a rock star." Rin showed her friend her work in the mirror.

"I can't believe you did that so fast." Kagome said in awe.

"It's the work of someone who knows what they are doing. Then again this was premeditated on my part." Rin laughed.

"But your hair, hmmm." Rin thought about what to do.

"I know" she said grabbing her flat iron and a curling iron.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked nervously. Rin ignored her and started brushing the knots from her hair.

"Ow, you are pulling to hard." Kagome complained. Rin taped the back of her head and continued her work.

"I'm going to do this hairstyle on you." Rin threw a picture at her. The girl in the picture and herself had startling resemblances. Rin pulled Kagome's hair into a high ponytail after flat ironing it straighter than a pin. With the hair that fell from the pony tail she curled the ends. Kagome looked at herself and thought she was someone else, she and the girl in the photo could have been sisters. '_I can't believe this._' she thought as she stood up. Rin looked like she was the ring leader in a group filled with femme fatale. Her eyes were so sultry and her hair screamed sensuality, but the red lips that bloomed on her pale face were prominent and passionate.

"Let me get us a ride to the show, ok." Rin told her walking to Kohaku's room. Kohaku was stunned when he saw Rin standing in his doorway. He had been laying in room reading a novel for his English class. Rin ran her tongue over the glossed lips for a moment and raised her gaze to him from her under her lashes. It was all he could take not go and force her against the wall.

"Kohaku…" she whispered, it was late at night almost ten.

"What is it?" he asked her closing his book.

"Can me and Kagome get a ride?" she asked him sitting next to him on his bed.

"How is this going to benefit me?" he asked her sitting up, his face was close to hers now.

"Kohaku, I told you. I'm not interested in you that way." Rin said, Kohaku looked into her eyes.

"I know you aren't. You don't have to be. Just let me kiss you." Kohaku told her.

"If I do that then you'll never move on." she answered.

"That won't happen either way." he assured her.

"Well, then. I guess for a little bit." she said. Kohaku pulled her into his lap and pressed his lips to hers kissing her regardless of her lipstick which was non stick. It wouldn't wear off and it would rub on anything either. '_cherries._' he noticed as he tasted her mouth. He knew that she wouldn't let him get very far and so he savored this moment where he was allowed to taste her lips. Kagome who was passing by the room saw as Kohaku's hands roamed Rin's back, she heard the sounds of their kisses and the deep sigh when she pulled away from him. He pulled his car keys from his pocket.

"You ready for that concert?" he asked with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Go warm up the car, I need to freshen up a little." Rin said. '_Why does he want to torture himself?_' Rin asked herself walking to the bathroom where she saw Kagome looking at her with a certain look.

"Why are you letting him kiss you like that?" Kagome asked, and Rin who felt slightly ashamed that her friend had seen did the one thing she did best when she was in this situation which was run away.

"It's none of your business." Rin said sharply watch Kagome's face of shock at the tone she had used with her.

"I just don't know if you realize what you're doing Rin." she said following her down the stairs.


	8. Watching

**Shallow **

**Chapter 8**

_A/N : This is the second chapter I owe today. One more and then I'm back on track. :] I don't know when my brain will be satisfied it's a greedy little jerk and my fingers are her slave_

**

* * *

**

Sesshoumaru could hear the crowds cries. Each band member's name was being called out amidst the prominent voices all screaming for _The Crow_. It send the blood in his veins, this is why they did what they did. This was the reason they played their music. It was the only kind of high that could satisfy them. The chanting increased. Of course he couldn't see them yet. He was inspecting all of his instruments and dressed in his stage costume. The blood was rushing through his veins hidden beneath his calm face. No, even if his mask wasn't up there be nothing but pure excellence. The only sight that would be seen was his completely satisfied face. '_How much louder will they get when we actually step foot outside?_' he wondered as he fixed a guitar pic on his stand. The band's roadie took the stand away and brought it outside.

"Sesshoumaru, are you nervous?" Naraku asked, he did this to bother Sesshoumaru.

"I'm never nervous." he replied looking at his best friend. Inuyasha was running around looking for a pair of drumsticks he had been using earlier to demonstrate his skills to Miroku.

"Yea, I bet you left all those genes for your brother." Naraku smirked looking over at the frantic boy.

"I bet he got them from his filthy mother." he said under his breath pulling out a cigarette.

"I'm sure, she wasn't that bad." Naraku said dully.

"She died of some kind of HIV she was disgusting." Sesshoumaru said. Luckily Inuyasha was too busy in his own world looking for his drums to hear what Sesshoumaru was saying about his mother.

"Hey, listen. He doesn't have to know that part of his mother's past ok. At least not while we are on tour." Naraku said quietly glancing over at Inuyasha and then back to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru took a deep drag from his cigarette and looked at Naraku who shrugged his shoulders.

"Would things be different if he was your full blood brother?" Naraku asked him.

"Probably." Sesshoumaru said, it wasn't that he hated his brother. He had actually given him quite a few laughs growing up. He had loved to tease him, to push his buttons, and to make him angry. He did care for him just not as strongly as he should.

"What would you do if you lost him forever? Your kid brother?" Naraku asked seriously. Sesshoumaru looked away from his friend and took the last drag from the cancer stick. Myouga walked over to the front men and stared at them.

"You two realize you guys are nearly the complete opposites in pigment." Myouga said.

"Yes, we do." Sesshoumaru said.

"You boys, better get out there the crowd is getting anxious." Myouga said. They could hear the lights turn off and the crowd going wild. Inuyasha was on his drum stand and hit the drums with the intro to their first song. Sesshoumaru jumped out and a spot light beamed down on him making his hair shine like glitter as he made his guitar sing. Miroku brought out the deep notes from his bass and finally connecting everything was their lead singer, Naraku. The crowd was wild all standing up in front of their seats. Some were even crying.

"How are all you doing tonight!" Naraku said seductively into the mic. His voice deep and soft as he asked. There was a mixed answer of amazing, good, great, I want you! And I love you! All of these were words that came out as an answer for his question. As his eyes combed through the crowd they laid on her. A beautiful girl with red lips and sultry hazel eyes staring at him from beneath her dark lashes. It was as if she knew exactly what to do to make his mind fill with her. And that was all it took to make him want her. She knew that he wanted her too. She could feel it in the way that he stared down at her the way he sang the opening line to his song to her.

"_I comb the crowd and pick you out, my mouth moves to fast for you to figure it out_." he sang. Rin knew that she had caught his attention just as she had planned, her plan was working perfectly. She knew what to do now she had to watch the way he watched her and react to it. To encourage his curiosity in her. She was nervous but she was sure this was what she wanted. Kagome watched she seemed to be star struck by the drummer, Inuyasha Taiga. Rin didn't fail to notice this and smiled to herself a smile that didn't go unnoticed by Sesshoumaru, he 'hadn't even been paying attention when he felt himself staring at her. He saw Naraku targeting her. _'She's got to be eighteen, and definitely not a virgin._' Sesshoumaru thought looking at her. That was his type for the night and she was definitely not Naraku's type if she wasn't a virgin.

"It's working." Rin mumbled to herself with a smile creeping up behind her lips. As the band played Rin could feel the sounds rippling through her body. Kagome gripped her friends hand nervously seeing the satisfied look she had on her face. She wanted to drag her away to the bathroom and make sure that she was positive about doing this. Kagome looked to her side nervously and tugged on Rin's hand to get her attention.

"Rin…" she said in her ear.

"Yea?" she asked looking at her.

"I have to use the bathroom, go with me?" Kagome asked.

"Sure." she smiled and pulled to the side of the aisle. Kagome walked inside the bathroom and saw Rin fixing her lipstick and eyeliner. Her hazel eyes looked more green than brown today. Kagome looked at her friend and smiled at her nervously.

"Didn't you need to use the bathroom?" Rin asked Kagome looking at her.

"I just wanted to be somewhere quiet so we could talk about this." Kagome told her.

"I am doing this Kagome. Whether you like it or not." she said, she was getting fed up of Kagome asking her the same question every five minutes.

"I just don't want you to do something you will regret later on." Kagome explained.

"Do you know how long I have been planning to do this!" Rin shouted.

"I know…" Kagome said.

"Well, then it must be pretty obvious that I want to do it." Rin said with a bit of an attitude.

"What if you do it and you feel empty inside?" Kagome asked.

"I'll find something to fill that emptiness." She said looking at her best friend with annoyed eyes.

"Let's go back inside Kagome, because this is really starting to bother me." Rin said walking away from her and back into the arena. Naraku had lost sight of the girl and he had noticed the way that Sesshoumaru had been watching her. They both wanted her, but judging on the color of her nails Naraku knew she wanted him. '_I wonder, maybe tonight will be the night I give him a virgin sacrifice._' he thought as he drank from a bottle of water that was on the stage. As a very crucial part of the song came, the kind that makes everyone move the same way at once, a violent head shake Naraku jumped in the air and sang the chorus.

"I wasn't aware that such a small town could rock so fucking hard, excuse my French!" Naraku screamed into the mic. Many screams filled the air as he said this. Rin smiled up looking towards him. He jumped off of the stage filled with adrenaline and walked over to Rin's seat singing a whole verse to her before escaping back to the stage. A security guard came up to her and handed her and Kagome each a backstage pass. One labeled K and the other labeled N. Rin knew exactly what this meant, she had read enough of the rumors online to know what this was.

"Kagome, we are going back stage!" she screamed happily forgetting all about her annoyance.

"That's amazing Rin." she said, unable to hide her nervousness.

"Everything will be fine!" she smiled at her friend.

"The song is almost over!" Rin shouted and began dancing to the song's beat, swinging her hips and throwing her head back with the tempos. Her hazel eyes focusing on Naraku only. Sesshoumaru could feel a need building up inside of him and he was ready to rip it away from whoever stood in his way. Naraku closed the song and looked at his best friend who stared at him with a completive glance. As the lights, Sesshoumaru walked over to a piano that was now in flames and began singings.

"_It's raining today the clouds are out it's always the same. I watched all the games that they play, but they made me insane._" he sang. This was a new part of the show that hadn't been there before as he finished a few screams were heard, everyone was shocked and watched nervously. Once he bowed the crowd went wild he left and as the piano scorched with flames.


	9. Attraction

__

******__**

******__**

************

Shallow

Chapter 9

__

A/N: I didn't get what you meant by my characters were overweight, but then I figured it out. It's muscle weight. Muscle weighs more than actual fat. Sorry I went by the average weight and height of athletes and even besides that guys that are tall are also heavy with out looking it. So they aren't overweight really. I had an amazing night. I was at the Bamboozle Road Show. Saw Boys Like Girls, LMFAO, Forever the Sickest Kids, Third Eye Blind, and Simple Plan. Also do not fret the pairings are still. Rin/Sess Inu/Kag and San/Miro

******_

* * *

_**

Sesshoumaru stood up from the flaming piano a few screams sounding out, he faced the crowd. The flames that surrounded him made him look like the miserable Orpheus who had just lost his Eurydice. He was beautiful and he knew it as he bowed with one hand behind his back. When he rose from this his golden eyes seem to be on fire with the reflection of the hungry flames. The crowd became a sea of roars and howls as he turned his back and strode of the stage with a small smirk on his lips. He saw Naraku sitting down with a bottle of water in his hand. Backstage was anything but luxurious. There was no room for luxury what with all the equipment and gear. There was a small bathroom and a couch in a noise proof room.

"I'm guessing you saw her." Naraku said.

"Who?" Sesshoumaru asked knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"The girl." Naraku told him taking a sip of water. Sesshoumaru lit a cigarette.

"Those are going to kill you one day." Naraku warned.

"What girls?" he asked once again knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"No, cigarettes." Naraku answered.

"Well, we are all going to die one day." Sesshoumaru spat lightly.

"Well, I know you want her." Naraku said.

"I really don't care about that girl at all." Sesshoumaru said.

"You don't have to care about someone to want them." Naraku answered. Sesshoumaru knew that he was right. You did not have love someone to want them and he knew it. It was their practice. They had lived by that motto every time they were on tour. Neither had ever had a steady girlfriend. The only one in that group had been Inuyasha. Constantly texting and calling his girlfriend. The model, Kikyou, had enchanted him within moments of their meeting. It was at a promotional party set up by Myouga. She was there and Sesshoumaru could remember it well. It was the day that Inuyasha broke their code. Never fall in love.

_Flashback. _

_It had been a Friday night. Myouga forced the band to go to a promotional event. He encouraged them to mingle and to talk to people. Sesshoumaru looked over to the counter trying to scope out the room. Everyone noticed when she walked in. A smile that was probably worth more than gold was plastered across her face. Her snow white skin and black hair in perfect contrast. Her dress hugged her figure and was entrancing against her skin. The crimson caught everyone's eyes. The long legs that seemed to stretch down forever into the heels of crimson ribbon. Instantly Inuyasha's breathing slowed while his heart beat rose in his chest. Sesshoumaru looked at the woman's deep oak eyes and that they were staring right into Inuyasha's. He was as good as gone. Sesshoumaru watched as she walked in the room and over to the bar where Inuyasha sat on a stool. _

_"H-H-hey…" he stuttered looking at her as she sat beside him. _

_"Hey, I'm Kikyou." she smiled at him while staring deep into his eyes . _

_"Yea, I know." he said sheepishly rubbing at hand in his unusually unknotted hair. _

_"And you are?" she asked him. Everything about her screamed of money and sex. _

_"Inuyasha Taiga." he said, nervously. This was the first time Sesshoumaru had seen Inuyasha getting so worked up by a girl. She knew exactly what to do to make his heart race, exactly how to look at him. Inuyasha turned his stool around to order himself a drink. _

_"So, Inuyasha, you must be the famous drummer for The Crow." she smiled at him. _

_"Yea, I guess you could say that." he said humbly. Sesshoumaru watched he had never seen his brother act so shy. She watched as he fidgeted with his hands tapping the counter nervously. It was a habit that he would never learn to break. _

_"I think drummers are the most attractive part of a band." she told him turning to the bar sitting beside him. _

_"I'll have vodka on the rocks." she ordered. _

_"He'll have a shot of tequila." she smiled at the bartender. She was ordering a drink for him. Inuyasha looked at her while she stared into his eyes ._

_"Next one is on me." He said to her. _

_"That is if you can handle this one." she smirked at him, he smiled. She was showing her interest in him and now he was starting to feel more comfortable. Her smile and the way her lips made a circle with every word. _

_"If you can handle yours." he said. Kikyou downed hers as soon as the bartender laid it on the corner. Inuyasha took the liquid flame down as soon as it was finished. One of their songs came on and Kikyou dragged him to the dance floor holding onto his hand loosely. She leaned her shoulders back on his chest and swayed her hips to the beat he had created in the studio. He knew it well and she was moving in perfect unison with him. The soft feel of her skins against his arms. He wanted to feel her more than this. He wanted her to be his and no one else's forever. _

_"I'm really in like with you right now." she turned wrapping her arms around his neck. His arms slipped around her waist. He listened to the words. _

_"I think that I'm in like with you too." he whispered in her ear. She smiled and it was like magic to him. Inuyasha never felt this before his blood was racing in his veins, his hands shook with his nerves, and he couldn't keep the cheesy smile that was on his face off. Her head rested in the crook of his neck. Sesshoumaru watched his little brother find something that seemed so natural. It was something he realized that he would probably never have. Something that he would never find for himself. He knew he wouldn't find it because he did everything that he could to avoid it. From that night on Kikyou and Inuyasha became inseparable. _

_End Flashback._

Sesshoumaru was pulled from his reverie by the sound of a very familiar voice, he saw her. She had on a pair of jeans and a loose band t-shirt and converse. Over her eyes were a large pair of aviators and a trucker hat on top of her head. She was of course recognizable to Sesshoumaru. The temptress that had stolen his brother's heart. She still looked beautiful even dressed like a bum. Inuyasha ran and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist pulling her into his arms and lifting her feet off of the ground. She laughed and kissed him on the lips with her arms around his neck. Sesshoumaru watched the two for a moment before pulling out another cigarette.

"Kikyou…" he heard the shivering voice of his brother's voice. 'Is he seriously about to cry?' he thought as he looked at the couple. Kikyou smiled as he released her.

"The show was amazing." she said to him.

"I missed you so much." he said.

"I missed you too." she told him.

"You guys are like…soo…disgusting." Naraku said in a teen girl voice as he passed them by.

"I have to agree." Sesshoumaru said as he walked away from the couple. 'Maybe, that's why my tolerance for him has decreased' he thought as he slid into the sound proof room. It was something that he would never get used to. The only person who could truly get through Inuyasha's thick skull was Kikyou and he had become more of a man since she had entered his life. What was the instant attraction that she had sparked in him? Sesshoumaru didn't know then, but maybe he had already started to realize. Maybe it had started to him as soon as he laid eyes on the beauty who was sitting in the front row. The only one who caught his interest in the crowd. He couldn't place it but maybe the feeling he was feeling was fear. But who was he afraid of her, or himself? He wouldn't have much time to think because he heard footsteps approaching. When he turned the corner a girl whom he towered over easily bumped into his chest. His golden eyes met with those of hazel and he watched as her pupils dilate a smile touched him and was gone with a blink.

"I'm sorry." she said, her voice was like music.

"Hn." he said and walked passed her with his gaze far above her.


	10. Convinced

**Shallow**

**Chapter 10**

_A/N: I've neglected you because I am currently enrolled in summer classes which are five hours a piece. I apologize. I will be writing as frequently as I was before very soon. Please help me my brain hasn't had an orgasm in a while. :] As always I thank you who read, but I adore those who review. Also another reason I haven't been on recently is because my friend has introduced me to the demon world of warcraft. _

* * *

Rin watched the guitarist graced with silver locks as he passed her without a glance. Somehow she could not find herself shocked at his attitude. Recalling his blood stopping performance she understood why he had been able to give it. It was because he was unattainable. It was because he made you feel for that fraction of time that he belonged to you all the while knowing that you would never have any claim on him. Rin ignored this, despite a fluttering feeling in her chest. It was so small, so fragile that it was very close to unnoticeable. It was then that Rin laid eyes on Kikyou, the current beauty of the modeling world. She was talking to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, the thing, that I'm trying to tell you is…" she trailed off as she saw Rin and Kagome. '_Maybe this could work…_' she thought with a small smile on her face. Rin stopped dead in her tracks.

"Inuyasha, I only wanted you to know that I am fine with our relationship going public." she announced smiling at him. Rin turned to leave, to get far away from this conversation. She honestly could care less about either of them and only cared to find Naraku. Kikyou stood up and touched Rin's shoulder.

"You and I are the same height." Kikyou said, Rin turned around as Kikyou's eyes slid up and down her body.

"I didn't notice." Rin said Kagome stood back watching.

"You are very pretty you know." Kikyou complimented. Rin didn't know what she should do. She couldn't very well be rude and just walk away but she didn't want to be around them.

"Thank you." Rin said a moment passing by.

"Take this." she said, handing Rin a card that said Kikyou on it with her number in crimson ink. Rin put the card in her small clutch. '_This could be interesting._' Kikyou thought taking a quick look at the friend behind her.

"So then, I'm Kikyou and you two are?" she asked, sitting beside Inuyasha who sat watching her with adoration shining in his golden orbs.

"I'm Rin, and this is my friend Kagome." Rin answered. Her hazel eyes darted around.

"It's nice to meet you, both." she said turning to Inuyasha with a smile.

"Can we get out of here?" Inuyasha's deep and yet boyish voice infecting her ears. Kagome watched with a tint of jealousy.

"Of course." she stood and wrapped her arm around Inuyasha's before they left the room. Rin looked at Kagome and sat on the couch. She was afraid to speak, afraid to talk, she hadn't felt so nervous in a long time. Sesshoumaru walked through the room his hair wet and wearing only a towel. Rin lifted her gaze for a moment and saw his well defined muscles under his smooth skin. She forced herself to look down. '_I haven't even tried yet._' Sesshoumaru thought to himself as he closed his room door behind him. Sitting in his room was Naraku.

"I see you are already trying to win her over." he chuckled pointing at his friend.

"I honestly haven't even said a word to her yet." Sesshoumaru said.

"Parading your wet body around that way, there is no need for words." Naraku laughed at his friend.

"I would hate to walk around smelling like sweat. I needed a shower." Sesshoumaru replied honestly.

"Well, watch this." Naraku said picking up a bottle of baby oil, rubbing small amounts on his lightly tanned body. '_This tour is making me dark…_' he thought unhappily. He watched as the oil made his already defined muscles look even more prominent. Naraku turned his eyes to the door and began to walk with a pair of golden eyes on his back. Rin could feel him enter the room. It was the aura that surrounded, one of pure superiority. Her eyes were raising slithering over his bare chest. Her eyes were glued and he noticed. Before Rin could notice he was standing right in front of her. Naraku raised a long finger to her chin lifting her gaze. '_Should I say it?_' he thought looking at her wide eyes.

"My eyes are up here." he smirked. A profound blush spread across her cheeks.

"Um…I'm sorry." she bowed her head nervously, she could feel her hands shaking.

"Don't worry, I don't bite…much." he chuckled seductively. Rin looked around the room. She then realized that it was her, Naraku, and Kagome in the room. She played with her fingers before looking into those crimson eyes. The ones that seemed so much brighter in person than in her posters.

"I'm Naraku. I'm sure you knew that though." he smiled grandiosely. She knew exactly what he was. Self important was the perfect way to describe him. Rin knew it to be true but she didn't care. She found that she was too star stuck to do so.

"I'm Rin, and that's my friend." she pointed to Kagome who Naraku had thought was Kikyou this whole time.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you." he said he was moving closer with every word. Sesshoumaru walked out of his room and watched the two. Rin was enchanted by Naraku already. '_It's only because she already has a preference for you._' Sesshoumaru thought. He hated to lose competitions and this was one that he refused to lose. Naraku was going in for the kill with his charm. Sesshoumaru had to do something.

"Hey, Naraku. Myouga needs you to help him with something." Sesshoumaru lied. Naraku turned with that face that read _you cock blocker_. Sesshoumaru almost cracked a smile at the reaction. This was going to be harder than he thought. Rin stared at him, he was beautiful she observed. He was just like a living breathing angel. A breath of reprieve left her lips. It hadn't occurred to her how tense she had been.

"Do you smoke?" Sesshoumaru's velvet voice surprised her. Rin had only smoked on a few occasions, once to try it, the second was socially, and the third would be in the very near future.

"Occasionally." she answered he raised a cigarette for her to grab. Kagome watched in the background nervously.

"Rin, maybe you shouldn't tonight." she said. '_These are rock stars, who knows what the hell they lace their stuff with?_' she worried.

"It's fine, Kagome." Rin said, a hint of annoyance in her voice. Sesshoumaru held the lighter in his hand. The flame shone brightly as Rin brought her face closer to it. Pulling in a drag as the cigarette lit. She honestly hated the way cigarettes tastes, but loved the way it felt to suck in the smoke. Sesshoumaru looked down at her dress which was very alluring. Her smoldering eyes were staring up at him.

"So, you've got a thing for Naraku?" he asked her. She gave a half nod.

"He only likes virgins." he informed uselessly as she already knew that.

"Then, he should like me a lot." she whispered.

"Ah. You don't look like one…" he told her walking a short distance away. She knew it was true but still found it offensive. She strode up to him and stared into his golden eyes with something burning in her hazel eyes.

"Well, that doesn't matter because I am one." she forced the idea. Sesshoumaru looked at her body once more and then to her face. '_She probably doesn't even have a clue how enticing she looks right now._' he thought.

"I'm not the one you have to convince." he told her. He knew that when Naraku came back he would exactly be happy about being lied to. It had been a quick and dirty tactic on Sesshoumaru's part. Naraku had left him no choice however. Rin wanted to punch this emotionless jerk in the face. The urge was strong but resistible. She dropped the cigarette only half finished on the floor and crushed it with her shoe.

"Maybe you want me to convince you, though." she mocked seductively, expecting nothing from him. She caught off guard when she found her arms pins on either side of her head and his lips so close to her own. His skin against hers even though just on her wrists sent sparks down her veins. The way his gold eyes were challenging her to look away. She couldn't it was impossible. Her breathing picked up as he moved his lips to her ears softly.

"Maybe you want to convince me." his breath on her ear left a tingling sensation. Rin could feel some kind of desire rising within her. Then in less than one second his lips covered hers and she found herself unable to fight the gasp that allowed his tongue in between her lips and for a moment she found she didn't care, she rather enjoyed it.


	11. Lingerie

**Shallow **

**Chapter 11 **

* * *

_A/N: Thank you very much for your beautiful reviews. Welcome Taarah, I've always liked your screen name. Tell me what you think, ok. I promise that will update this religiously from now on. :] _

* * *

Rin could taste the light mint flavor left behind by his toothpaste. There had always been a part of her that adored the taste of it. It was a flavor her taste buds hadn't known for nearly twelve years. Since the day her father had died suddenly in a car accident. There was nothing left of his body. This left her all alone in the world because of her mother's death while giving birth. She hadn't realized how much she craved the fresh flavor until it once again upon her lips. He continued to kiss her his tongue roaming inside behind her teeth. Probing skillfully around hers, like a dance. She hadn't felt this kind of heat inside her even when kissing Kohaku. Rin could feel his body coming closer. She found herself moving closer to him like a magnet. The sound of footsteps filled their ears and immediately Sesshoumaru removed himself from her cherry flavored lips.

"I'm guessing you still want to convince me." he whispered in her ear after detecting the look of slight disappointment on her face

"…" Rin was speechless unable to form words as his burning golden eyes stared into hers. Naraku made his presence known with a knock at the door.

"I'm sorry to interrupt." he said with a small smile on his face. '_You BASTARD!_' he thought with an inner snarl. Sesshoumaru raised a brow as he turned to look at his band mate.

"I was just having a little fun, nothing more." he said and walked back into the room from which he'd emerged. Naraku gave a slight nod to Rin and walked into he room after Sesshoumaru. '_I'm going to get you for this, tricking me!_' Naraku thought as he rested his eyes on Sesshoumaru who laid across a bed with a book in hand.

"That was dirty!" he confronted.

"I haven't any idea what you're talking about." he lied bluntly.

"That's horrible. I thought you had _more _confidence in yourself." Naraku pushed the button he knew that Sesshoumaru wouldn't resist.

"I could probably take her to my bed right now." Sesshoumaru countered.

"Maybe, but you won't because I plan to take her to my bed tonight." Naraku smiled.

"It won't happen." Sesshoumaru said.

"Why do you want to make her love you, if you only plan to leave her the morning after?" he asked.

"I don't intend to make her love me." Sesshoumaru said standing up and leaving his book.

Rin walked over to the couch where Kagome was sitting with her face as shocked as Rin's. Kagome wanted to tell her something, she wanted to make her understand how dangerous this was. However, the words would never come out to be as understanding as she meant them too. Rin sat her lips still tingling where his lips had crashed to hers. The faint taste of him remained on her tongue. The heat that he had built up inside her however was very prominent. It was just like lava burning through her veins. _'Why does he have this affect on me?_' she thought thinking of his kiss. She couldn't not escape her thoughts of him it was as if Naraku had been completely erased from her mind.

"Rin, maybe we should go." Kagome said.

"It's ok, I have to do it Kagome. I'll never get a chance like this again." Rin whispered softly.

"Rin, no one expects you to do this." Kagome told her.

"I expect me to do this!" she gave that demanding tone again.

"Why?" Kagome asked urgently.

"Because I will not give my virginity to anyone who is less than this." she said. Kagome knew what she meant by those words. The meaning was she believed herself too good for any of who was not rich, handsome, or intelligent. Why shouldn't she think that, she was well read and beautiful. Kagome looked at her friend one more time.

"I want to go home." Kagome mumbled unhappily.

"Just wait a little while longer." Rin urged.

"I don't want you to do this, Rin." Kagome begged.

"I'm sorry you feel that way." Rin said, as she regained some composure that had been lost during the kiss. Rin thought of Naraku as if by force. She thought of his tumbling black waves and his crimson eyes. The way that she had longed for him to touch her body. A blush came over her face as she thought of it. Excitement filled her as she awaited his return to the lobby. Instead she watched as the gold with the crown of silver hair surfaced from the room. Excitement that she wished she didn't feel knocked all thoughts of Naraku from her mind. Purging him like he was an annoyance. Naraku emerged from the room soon after Sesshoumaru had, he raised a hand to Rin. She forced her eyes to follow.

"Rin, I want to go home." her friend said. Rin didn't say anything.

"We'll I'll have my limo take you." Naraku offered.

"That would be great." Rin said.

"Accompany me, Rin?" he asked. Sesshoumaru watched as he threw a wink over his shoulder at him. They walked out of the venue and to a back alley way darkened by night. The limo sat there as if it had known he would take Kagome home for a long time. Sesshoumaru returned to the room, he knew that he had to do something now that Rin and Naraku would be alone. He called his own limo driver to follow them discreetly in a rental car. His driver was a small toad like man, named Jaken. It wasn't long before he arrived always eager to doing Sesshoumaru's bidding.

Kagome watched the way Naraku's eyes sliding up and down Rin's body hungrily whenever she moved a certain way. The way his body language that he was on the same wave length of Rin's intentions. Kagome looked down at her knees with a nervous feeling for Rin. _'Please understand what you are doing, Rin._' Kagome thought as they reached the house.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Rin said and for a fraction of a second she saw a spark of fear in Rin's eyes. _'Maybe, she's having second thoughts?_' Kagome wondered as she stepped out of the limo. Naraku could smell the vanilla on her a sweet seductive scent. His mouth was practically watering with anticipation. Rin blushed a deep red as he watched her. Slowly almost casually he placed his hand on her bare knee. Her skin was like silk against his hand. Naraku wanted to kiss her, but wasn't sure if she was ready. He knew that Sesshoumaru would have had her undressed already. He always was so demanding and prompt. He saw her bite her lip as he inched his hand upward. She said nothing and did nothing to remove him. He took this as a good response.

"I think you know that I want you." he said, he hadn't been so urgent with his past lovers. She bit her lip and looked at him from beneath her heavy lashes. It was a look that he could not escape. He kissed her lips with passion. Rin found herself waiting for the fire she had felt when Sesshoumaru kissed her. His hands started to roam her body as the limo cruised the streets. Rin could feel his hands brush over her chest and then a small heat building between them as he laid her beneath him.

His tongue grazed her bottom lip almost begging entry to her mouth. It was granted in hope that she would feel the flames that had seemed to engulf all of her before. His kiss was good, but it didn't make Rin tingle with desire. She thought of the golden eyes that were like liquid gold. Naraku found the zipper in the front of her dress and pulled it down revealing her lace bra and flat abdomen. He loved how it was toned and still feminine as he ran his had across it. Rin waited as her body uniformly reacted to his attentions. When his hand slid across her breast causing a light moan to leave her lips. He rubbed her there and rather quickly he felt a hardened bud beneath the lace. He unzipped all of the dress loving her black lingerie. She was like a goddess beneath him, her hair splayed around her. She looked at his eyes which were hazed by lust.

"You look amazing." he said to her, she blushed turning her head away from his gaze. He smirked as he brought his lips to her collarbone and then to the crook of her neck where he began suck and nibble. There was a light spark in her now, but she couldn't get the feeling of Sesshoumaru's lips out of her mind. She could taste the mint and cigarette as if his lips were still on hers. She felt a moan building up in her throat as he began to grind his hips against hers with one leg on either side of him. She could feel it building up and she only had the silver haired angel on her mind.

"Sesshoumaru…" she moaned the wrong name, her eyes widened in embarrassment. She felt his body stiffen as her breath hitched in her throat. His crimson eyes looked up and stared in to hers.


	12. Darkness

**Shallow **

**Chapter 12**

* * *

_A/N: I feel bad for not uploading as fast I should have been from the start so I have given you guys chapter 12 which is fresh off the press. :] _

_Thank you all for your reviews. They truly do change my day. _

_Taraah36, warriormaiden60, and of course AnimeRox Rin-Sess Inu - Kag, NinjaDemon, Princess- Myu, llpando. Thank you for the many orgasms. _

* * *

Naraku climbed off of Rin who sat in her underwear beside him, she had a look of pure mortification on her face. '_I've ruined it. I can't believe I just did that._' she thought looking at his face as she pulled her dress around her and began to zip it. Rin opened her mouth to speak but found his lips crashed on hers tightly forcing his tongue inside. Rin was shocked but kissed him back. His kiss was rough and powerful but still there was no fire. His hands pulled the dress off of her body as she wrapped her legs around his waist, her womanly parts rubbing against him. She was dressed in only her underwear and he was still fully clothed.

"I'm sorry." she said between his kisses.

"I'll make you forget his name." he swore as his hands cupped her breasts, his thumbs teasing the hard buds that had returned with his touch. She was straddling him tightly as he kissed her neck. He moved his lips to encircle a clothed nipple while his other hand expertly unlatched her bra. She felt nervous as he threw the strapless bra to the limo floor. There she was almost all exposed around him while his other hand played with her and his hips pressed to hers. '_It feels…nice_' she thought as a moaned climbed out of her mouth. He continued his assault on her torso. As the limo drove them to the hotel.

* * *

Sesshoumaru could see nothing through the tinted windows of the limo. Something in him told him that right now he could be very close to losing this competition but he had already tasted her lips and he wanted to taste every part of her. Sesshoumaru watched Jaken falling asleep in the front sleep and poked his head with his finger hard. Jaken immediately sprung to life and drove after the vehicle that was driving towards the hotel. Sesshoumaru glared at the tinted windows cursing them heavily.

"Jaken, this rental car has tinted windows right?" he asked as they headed towards streets filled with fans of _The Crow_.

"I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru. This was the only inconspicuous car left." he pointed out. Sesshoumaru knocked him on the head with his fist.

"This rental fee is coming from your paycheck." he said sitting back and throwing one of his long legs over the other.

"Yes, sir." he sulked in his seat. Sesshoumaru was not going to lose this competition, because it was something that he would never allow. Even if he had to play dirty.

* * *

Rin could feel his tongue against her skin as she arched against him instinctively. She moaned again slightly conscious of the driver who could probably hear her. He laid her beneath him and began to grind against her even harder. Her heart rate rose her breathing quickened and her eyes broadened with a mix of pleasure and shame. She knew that he probably thought she was just another girl desperate to have some kind of moment where she could believe he was hers. Rin felt the cool air as he left what he was doing to mimic his actions elsewhere. He stopped what he was doing and removed himself from her.

"We are going to be at the hotel soon." he said handing her the bra and dress that he had nearly torn through. Rin fixed her dress for the second time. '_This is how I always planned it. I'm so nervous, but at least it's with someone who has glory and fame._' she thought to herself.

"No one will see us right?" she asked him nervously.

"Embarrassed to be seen with me?" he asked feigning offense.

"It's not that…I just." she started.

"Don't want Daddy to hear about it." he cut in.

"My father died twelve years ago." she answered.

"Then, mommy?" he asked.

"She died giving birth to me." she answered, it was as painful to talk about her mother because she had never known her but her father was a different story. She had always been his overly sheltered princess.

"I'm sorry to hear that." he apologized. Rin nodded her head lightly thinking of her father's handsome face. She looked exactly like him. The shining black hair and the light hazel eyes had come from him. Her charm and irresistible smile came from him as well. It was as she were a female clone of him. They had been closer than one had ever imagined. She remembered the way he could command a room when he walked in and she had inherited that too from him.

"It's alright, it was a long time ago." he said.

"He would be amazed to see how beautiful you are I'm sure." he said letting his index caress her jaw. '_Would he be amazed at my beauty or would he be too ashamed of me to notice?_' she wondered as she zipped her dress up.

"Maybe he would." she smiled softly. Her hazel eyes looked different at this moment and Naraku hoped that he didn't kill the mood. He did after all have to recover from the blow to his ego. He couldn't believe one kiss and Sesshoumaru already had her moaning his name. He knew that he would change that because he would show her the kind of pleasure she had never before experienced.

"So, Rin how old are you?" he asked. Rin contemplated whether or not the truth would be best. '_Please be eighteen_' he thought.

"I'm eighteen." she lied. He breathed out in relief. '_That's great._' he thought as he adjusted his hair.

"Well, than this should work out just fine." he told her with a smile. '_A one night stand, huh? Can I really do this?_' she asked herself as the limo stopped in the private entrance. He gave her a large coat and a pair of huge sunglasses to keep her identity safe just incase there were hidden paparazzo. He stepped out of the vehicle first looking around the area. Then reached his hand inside the limo for her. Rin took his hand blushing when she remembered his hands on her. He led her into the hotel, immediately she could tell it was expensive.

The building had western architecture with pristine marble floors and pillars that soared straight to the ceiling that was at least thirty feet above her head. A woman caught their attention. She had brown hair in a tight bun and green eyes. She called them over and Naraku headed straight to her with his hand still wrapped around Rin's.

"Naraku Onni, your room is ready." the woman said, her voice was deeper than a woman's usually was however Rin tried not to pay attention.

"Thank you." he said, she placed the key on the counter giving Rin a shady look of disgust. Rin was taken aback by her attitude. Apparently her behavior wasn't one that warranted respect. Naraku grabbed the key leading Rin to the room that was a very large suite. Her heels clicked against the marble the whole way. The room was to say the least, extravagant. The bed was king size and had sheets of silk. The were a Jacuzzi in the middle of the marble floor. A bathroom with a large round tube and a view of the small city.

"Why don't you take a shower?" he suggested, only because he wanted to see if she was still beautiful with out the make up.

"Um…sure." she said getting up and taking her clothes off in the bathroom. She showered.

"I'm going to get some condoms real quick just wait for me on the bed." he said walking out the door. Rin heard his words and got nervous at the word _condoms._ Only because it made it more real to her, this was really happening. Rin felt the warm water all over her body she gently washed the make up from her face. She could feel the weight leave her face like she was breathing freely. She washed the product from her hair letting her natural waves come out. She looked at herself in the mirror admiring the muscles that made her body beautiful. She had worked them well, with jogs in the morning and evening. She had also invested in many dance classes and sports. Her hair dripped all over her keeping her body damp.

When she left the bathroom she found that the lights were completely off and only a faint light shone through the window. She climbed into the bed, she couldn't decide whether to stay under or on top of the covers. She saw a tall figure enter the room with the light denying her his face. Long hair and broad shoulders but when the door shut she lost all sight of him. She could hear the lock click and then footsteps towards the window where the man shut the curtains, all light was gone. Rin felt the bed depress near her and knew that he was on the bed.


	13. Deflowered

**Shallow **

**Chapter 13**

* * *

_A/N: I would like to tell you that this is a lemon chapter, this chapter is strictly rated M. I am warning you now! Please don't read if you can't stomach M. I'll do a suttle inuendo of what happened in the next chapter. _

_As always, please help my brain have an orgasm and enjoy. _

* * *

This was it, he knew that he won. He knew it because the door was locked and she was laying on this bed with her fresh skin. Her skin that smelled of soap was so fresh. He was laying on his side looking at her, his vision had always been abnormally good. He could see her perfectly and was loving that she couldn't see him. His long hair was slightly damp, it had started to rain outside. He thought of it.

'_Man, Sesshoumaru you played so dirty tonight._' he thought to himself with a small smirk as he looked to the fresh face of his prize. He didn't want to kiss her just yet but he wanted to touch her, to savor every piece of her virgin flesh. He didn't want to hear talking and he didn't want to talk to her unless it was through pure body language. He brought his to her face running it along her cheek.

She closed her eyes nervously, but he didn't understand why she would. It wasn't like she could see him at the moment anyway. He watched the blush darken her cheeks noticeably. His hand ran along her shoulder and he watched her nipples harden and he hadn't even touched her there yet. She was excited by her nerves and in anticipation of what he would do to her. A brief smile crossed his lips as he put his hand on her waist running it up and down from the bottom of her armpit to her hips. He watched her face as he reached for her breast, she let a soft moan out as his fingers captured a bud and played with it. His other hand doing the same to the other. He wanted to see her on top of him as he touched her.

At once he stopped and grabbed her hips and pulled her naked hips to straddle him. He could feel her heat on top of his clothed member. Just seeing her was enough to make him stand. But he ignored this, a virgin was to be savored not devoured. He continued and watched house this position made her much more sensitive. His hands played with her while his eyes watched her back arch. When she did this she pressed her heat even further on his. He grabbed her hips and pressed them to his grinding his against hers with great power. She moaned loudly as he did so. He liked to hear the power his experience had over her. She was breathing like a race horse now and he knew that she was close. This was what he did, he liked to watch his women surrender under the pleasure he caused them.

"Ugh." she groaned huskily as she could no longer control her volume. He switched the position yet again placing her beneath him as he caught her nipple in his mouth. He nibbled lightly sending Rin into a world of both pain and pleasure. She moaned loudly underneath him. As he lowered his hand to the small nub between her legs. He rubbed her and felt her legs falter as he did so she arched as he played with her while sucking on her breast. Her fingers became interlaced in his hair. '_Let me be your memory forever, as another will never do this again to you._' he thought as he felt her body stiffen and convulse lightly with a audible cry from her mouth.

"Please!" she begged, he knew what she wanted. She wanted him inside her. He wasn't planning on granting this just yet. She was breathing heavily because the pressure he had built was released in her climax. He felt her wetness and slipped a finger inside her slowly because of her tightness. He was shocked at it, he had never come across someone like this. He moved it slowly at first watching her expression as he kissed her neck, sucking lightly. Then he claimed her lips nibbling on her lower lip even when she had given him entry. His tongued danced with her in flames of her cherry flavor. It was enjoyable, he kissed her with passion. The way her legs were on either side of him was driving him wild. He could take her now if he wanted but he was very patient.

"Please…do it." she begged him, he smirked. He wasn't willing to give her what she wanted yet. It wasn't something that he planned to do with out driving her wild for a second time first. His lips assaulted hers for a while longer as she kissed him back desperately. He removed his finger and separated his lips from hers and lapped it up with his tongue greedily before returning his lips to hers so that she could taste him tasting her. Rin blushed deep red as she could taste herself on his lips. His lips moved downward until he was at her nipples yet again he played with each kissing, sucking, and nibbling her wild. He let his tongue taste her from her breasts to her belly button. He tossed her legs over his shoulders and buried his mouth into her core licking her and teasing her. She moaned so loudly he wondered if the other guests could hear her. He hoped they did so that they might be jealous of the pure ecstasy in her voice.

"I can't take this!" she cried yet another form of her begging for him to dive into her. No he was having to much fun tasting her. He had wanted her from the moment his eyes found her in the crowd and he would take this night for his own. He continued until he felt her body tense and release his tongue licking up her contents. He looked at her satisfied face and decided that maybe now he was ready for some pleasure of his own. He sat her up and laid back. He undid his pants and boxers dropping them to the hotel room floor. He grabbed her hand and placed it on his member. He showed her what he wanted and she did it well. He could feel himself growing painfully hard. He contemplated flipping her over but before the thought cut finely across his mind he felt her mouth on him, darting her tongue around. It was perfect. As he felt himself growing more and more hard, he removed her and threw her beneath him.

"Hurry up…" she demanded, he teased her because no one would demand him. He wanted her to beg as he rubbed it against her never inserting it.

"Please.." she begged he slowly inserted himself inside her. She bit his shoulder in pain and he had to fight the urge to pound in and out of her because of the waves of pleasure that engulfed him. She wrapped around him so tight that it was making him crazy. The sun was going to rise in less than fifteen minutes he noticed. He felt her body relax and he slowly began to pump in and out until her wetness made it so that he could go and a higher speed. He couldn't control himself he was pounding in and out of her like some kind of demon her moans and fast breathing fueling him further. He could feel his power building with in him building with each and every thrust. He could feel everything, this was like being high and she his drug. It took him by surprise when he released his seed deep with in her with a pleasure filled grown.

He collapsed over her he rolled over and breathed in deeply, he watched her breathing slow until she finally fell asleep. He had never wanted to wrap his arms around a female that he had done this with until now. He pulled her to him and wrapped a long pale arm around her shoulders, she burrowed into his chest as he watched her sleeping face. He had never watched a woman sleep before. She looked so peaceful and so innocent despite their previous deeds. He wondered if she would wake up later and wonder where he was. He didn't want to leave the bed, but he knew that he must. He did have a tour to go on. The sun rose softly shining its warm light on her face.

"Say my name." he said knowing that she would not hear him. She was tired and he didn't blame her. When she woke he knew that he would be gone and she would be alone feeling used. He knew that she would hate him. He grabbed a pen and paper from the drawer. He untangled himself from her and walked to the shower. Once he was clean from the sweat and liquids of the night he dried and pulled on his clothes. He took the pen and in his elegant script wrote words that were always familiar, well except for the last part. He had been a little bit rash which wasn't like him at all.

_Dear Rin, _

_Last night was great, thanks. _

_Ps. Take the pill on the night table. _

_I couldn't find any condoms last night._

_Sincerely,_

_Sesshoumaru Taiga_


	14. Alone

**Shallow **

**Chapter 14**

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone. It was naughty of me to trick you wasn't it. I have a dog now, he barks at my -babies- cats, I don't like that. He's a rotweiler, his name is Kain. I'm going to petco to get him some calming water. :} Please review. _

* * *

Rin heard her phone alarm sounding off like a military drill and smacked her hand across the night table forgetting where she was. Her hand smacked the phone on to the bed, but the brief letter and pill left by Sesshoumaru were knocked to the ground underneath the night table. She stared at the empty bed and felt the sore muscles that had been used last night. She doubted that she could even walk normal right now as she sat up. She stared at the phone, a text message had arrived when she was sleeping.

**_Incoming Text_**

Rin, where are you? I covered last night.

I just need to know that you're okay.

_-**Kagome **_

Rin picked up the phone and dialed Kagome's number, the answer was immediate.

"Can you bring me some sweat pants and a tank top?" she asked Kagome.

"I'll be right there, wait…where are you?" she asked.

"I'm at that really luxurious hotel across the street from the venue from last night." she answered looking out the window with a sheet wrapped around her. She wondered why she had felt such fire still, why her whole body seemed to tingle. She could feel that her walk was not normal.

"I'm coming now. What room are you in?" she asked, Rin could hear her rustling through the bag that Rin always left at Kagome's house for when she stayed over.

"Room, 893." Rin answered. She had dreamed up a way different morning after in her head. When she had fantasized about it, it had been completely different. She thought she would wake up in his arms warm and cradled. After they both woke up she thought they would have breakfast brought to the room and eat together. She didn't know that she would feel so ashamed of herself, she didn't know she would feel so used. She thought she would have had sometime to use her charm and make him fall for her. She realized she wasn't special, she was just the girl of the night and now the night was over.

Rin walked to the bathroom and ran the bath water for herself. She threw in every single bath salt she could find and added some bubbles too. She climbed in and soaked her sore body leaving a sweet scented shampoo in her hair. She could feel some tears building up inside her. Her hazel eyes squeezed shut and she forced her head underwater while she rinsed her hair. Her hands massaged the conditioner of the same scent in. When she got out she felt nice and clean she grabbed a soft towel robe and wrapped it around her. Rin heard a knock at the door and instantly knew it was Kagome. She ran to the door and opened it. The chocolate brown eyes of her friend filled her vision.

"Rin, are you ok? I had to cover for you last night! Did you do it?" she bombarded Rin.

"I'm fine, thanks for covering, and yes I did it." she said looking at Kagome who stared with wide eyes.

"Well…what was it like?" she asked.

"It was amazing. He even waited for me to wake up before he left." she lied, wishing that was what happened.

"As long as you're ok than I'm fine." Kagome said relieved. Rin looked at her friend and then reached inside the drawer. She pulled out a breakfast menu.

"I hope your hungry." she waved it at Kagome with a smile. Kagome looked at her feeling like something was wrong. Still she knew better than to question Rin when she was like this. Her long black waves were shining and her skin looked like it was glowing.

"Well, sure I am." she smiled. They proceeded in ordering many things such as waffles, pancakes, French toast, and bagels with cheese and bacon. Rin smiled as the woman from last night rolled their food to the room. She watched Rin with those eyes that still held the same disdain in them from last night. Rin ignored her and slammed the door in her face. Kagome noticed that Rin was tense.

"Lets get massages later." she suggested to Kagome. '_I'll just charge it to this room._' she smiled to herself as she took a bite from a bagel.

"Rin, are you really going to eat this much?" Kagome asked as she cut into a waffle.

"I do it at home all time. I just work out a lot to keep my metabolism high." Rin answered.

"I wish I had your dedication." Kagome said watching Rin force a whole bunch of food into her mouth.

"It's because being pretty is all I have." Rin said chewing with a little bit of difficulty.

"Rin, you're smart too." Kagome said.

"That's because I have to be." Rin said.

"Rin, you are naturally smart! And your charming!" Kagome assured.

"It's genetics." she said throwing another pile of food in her stomach. When they finished they watched a few movies on the television. Shortly after they became bored and took the short walk to the spa. The spa was very relaxing, the sounds of nature surrounding them and the mellow and whimsical voices that were speaking. Maybe it was true that you had to be born this way.

"Two, of the biggest spa packages you offer. Charge it to Room 893." she said handing a tall woman the room key. She gave off a relaxing aura which easily surrounded Rin and Kagome. They were treated like princesses all day. Kagome felt like she was glowing now too. When she looked at Rin who stood beside her tall and beautiful and a smile on her face. She could see behind the façade. Rin was hurting, and her smile was the kind that made you want to protect her. It was just as radiant as her usual smile only there was a hidden pain lurking behind her eyes. Rin noticed the hotel had a boutique as she picked up the room key.

"Lets get some clothes." she told Kagome. '_I'm going to milk this day for all I can._' she thought with a small smirk.

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked.

"Yea, Naraku paid for the room and service so he'll get the bill." she answered. '_I'll get a whole new wardrobe on your account._' she thought as she walked into the classy boutique. She bought dresses, skirts, jeans, shoes, and everything she could see. Her eyes scanning everything. She handed the room key to the woman and she scanned it. She had just bought herself a whole new wardrobe with someone else's money and it felt great.

"I'm ready to check out." she told the woman at the reception deck.

"Would you like us to charge a taxi to take you home?" the woman asked.

"It's alright." she said walking out with all her bags. Rin pulled her phone from her jean pocket. A new pair she just bought. Her hair was done in beautiful curls and her nails all had a new manicure of crème with a French line at the top. Her make up was as she usually did it very natural and basic. The jeans were dark denim and hugged her hips and ankles. Her shirt was very classic and conservative with a small ruffle and buttons lining down, in a light peach. Rin looked down at the pumps the same shade of her blouse and in suede. J

"I feel great." Rin smiled looking at Kagome. Kagome was nervous she had only allowed Rin to buy her two outfits. Rin grabbed her friends hands a small gold charm bracelet wrapped around wrist jingling.

"So do you feel any different?" Kagome asked.

"I feel like I know the world a little better now." she said typing on her keyboard.

_**Outgoing Text**_

_Hey, it's me. _

_Can you pick me and Kagome up?_

_Just from the spa. Maybe I'll _

_Reward you_

_**-Rin**_

_**Incoming Text**_

_I'll be right there._

_**-Kohaku**_

In five minutes she could see Kohaku's car pull up to the valet station. She walked out the doors with doormen carrying her bags. Kohaku opened the trunk and watched as she sat in the car beside him. Kagome climbed in the backseat, fingering a card that Rin had dropped in the hotel room. _Kikyou_, she could feel the imprint of the name in the card. Rin smiled at Kagome as Kohaku sped off on to the streets. Rin thought of her night with _Naraku_. He had been able to attain that unbearably pleasing fire that _Sesshoumaru_ had invoked with just his touch. A small smile formed on her lips as she rested her head across the window.


	15. Expensive

**Shallow **

**Chapter 15**

**_

* * *

_**__

A/N: I've been living with one contact in my left eye. It's got to be the worst way I've seen the world. I hope you are enjoying the story. There is way more ahead of us. I am planning on naming the chapters but I don't have any ideas so far. My eyes hurt. :/ My brain is a sex addict please allow her wonder orgasms via reviews.

Thank you to all the reviews whom mean muchhhooo grande love to me.

* * *

Myouga noticed the unusual silence between Naraku and Sesshoumaru. They were usually a lot more talkative towards each other. At least for a talkative that fit the boys collected personalities. His nose twitched as he looked in his rearview mirror and saw the tension between them. He breathed in deeply hoping that they would still put on a good live tonight. Sesshoumaru looked over at Naraku for a moment before looking down to his book. '_Stop sulking, I told you I would win._' he thought smirking to himself. This did not go unnoticed by Naraku's crimson gaze. Naraku looked up a small frown on his face. '_That was low._' he thought looking at Sesshoumaru recalling his surprise last night.

_**Flashback **_

_Naraku shut the door behind him with a smile on his face, he was so sure that he had won. He took long strides down the hallway as he pulled a disguise on. A large hat that nearly covered his eyes a pair of unfitting sweat pants and sweat shirt and large thick rimmed glasses. He walked out of the hotel and down the streets trying to be discreet which was a failure considering his ridiculous outfit. No one recognized him despite the gaudy outfit he wore. He saw a small convenience store that didn't seem to have much business going on. _

_The interior of the store was a little different then he had hoped. It was as he expected deserted save the girl working the register. His eyes scanned the area and he could hear a clip of their show from earlier that night. His steps carried him to the aisle that he suspected had the condoms, only he didn't find them there. As he worked up the morale to ask the girl at the counter he realized they were behind her lined up in neat rows against the wall. _

"_Excuse me…um…Suki?" he asked trying to mask his voice. _

"_Welcome to Hatoshi's groceries where we have all the things you could need when your drunk, hung-over, or having a one night stand." she said uniformly chewing gum. Naraku seriously doubted that was the true catch phrase. _

"_Well, I need condoms." he said to her. _

"_What size, flavor, ultra ribbed, pleasure for her, or pleasure for him?" she asked turning her gaze from the television to him. Her eyes widened slightly when she looked at him. _

"_Um, large and pleasure for him." he answered keeping his gaze low. _

"_Well, I think I know you…" she said trying to place his face. _

"…_really?" he asked nervously looking around hoping no one else was there. _

"_Yea, I've heard about you. You've got to be that guy who just moved in down the road who's got the weird obsession with track suits." she answered obliviously. _

"_Yea, that's me!" he chuckled lightly. She handed him the condom pack returning to her apathetic face, chewing her gum like a cow. _

"_That'll be $9.49 we don't accept cards or checks, cash only." she said. Naraku searched his pockets for the only bill he had which was a hundred. _

"_Nothing over twenty." she said pointing at a sign that clearly read her words._

"_Is there an ATM around?" he asked anxiously. He had Rin upstairs in a hotel waiting for him on his bed, naked. That was his main concern he was ready to ravish every piece of her untouched body. Naraku looked around. _

"_There's one down the road to the left." she rolled her eyes. Naraku opened the door and looked around with a certain nervousness about him. '__The more time I spend out here, the bigger the chance I'll be recognized.__' he thought. Then as the ATM came into he relaxed, he pulled out his card and swiped it withdrawing twenty dollars. He walked back and in the store were three other girls now. The first one he had seen was sitting with a smug smile on her face. _

"_Naraku Onni." she smiled at him. _

"_What are you talking about?" he said innocently._

"_I knew who you were from the moment you walked in. It must be hard for you to hide your hair and eyes." she said looking to her friends. _

"_I'm really late for something. I need to go discreetly. Tell me what you want ok." he said, this was why this was his reason for despising his fame. _

"_Just a picture." they all said. _

"_Lets just make it quick." Naraku replied to their request. He posed with his arms around their shoulders and a smile on his lips. He cringed inwardly realizing that this picture would most likely end up on the internet in a few hours and he was wearing an outfit only to be described as ludicrous. When he finally made his way back to the hotel, condoms in hand he found that he had left his spare room key in the store. He walked up to the hallway as he walked down he could hear the sounds of moans muffled by the walls. He smiled to himself. _'_I'll be causing that very sound in a few minutes._'_ he thought continuing down the hallway. As he neared his room the sounds became louder. He placed a soft hand on the door and found it was locked. Then he realized that the sound was coming from his own room. __'SESSHOUMARU!__' he thought in shock. A sly dog, a very clever calculating friend. He could hear the sounds that only a virgin could conjure. He walked outside to the limo and demanded that he be driven back to the store where he had seen the somewhat attractive girl chewing bubblegum. He walked in and smiled at her with a charming shine in his eyes. _

"_What did you say your name was?" he asked her. _

"_Yume Mamisato, why did you come back?" she asked. _

"_How would you like more than just a picture with me?" he asked her. _

"_What are you saying?" she asked him innocently. He knew this type of girl, the kind that was too hard for any guy to get close to because she hardly let her guard down. She was the kind of girl that boys feared because she was too independent. He didn't mind it though, because he planned to leave right when he finished. _

"_Spend the night with me." he answered. _

"_I couldn't possibly. I've never…even kissed a boy." she stuttered. _

"_Then you're perfect." he smiled taking her hand. Naraku looked around the store for any cameras. _

"_But I have to stay in the store." she said. _

"_You don't have to leave the store." he told her. _

"_I'm only seventeen." she told him. _

"_I won't tell if you won't." he smirked she pressed the close sign on the glass door. Naraku dragged her to an employee lounge where their was one lunch table and a vending machine with a small television in the corner. _

"_Here?" she asked him, he didn't answer only forced her against the wall and kissed her lips hungrily. He looked at her face and imagined Rin. He raised his hands to her small breasts and started fondling them her neck stretched and he pressed himself to her pulled her skirt up and her panties down. He unbuttoned his pants rolled on the condom and thrust into her swiftly. She cried out in pain but with his skill the pain was over sooner than it started and her cries became moans of pleasure. Once Naraku finished with her he fixed his clothes and looked at her eyes. Then he raised his hand to her chin which he grasped and kissed her cheek. _

"_Thanks." he said as he walked away from her. She sunk to the floor dazed. He imagined that Sesshoumaru was not finished and wouldn't be for a while. Naraku resolved to sleep in the bus. He smiled as he laid in his bunk. _

_**End Flashback **_

Naraku looked up one more time to see Sesshoumaru's golden eyes staring back. What were the thoughts on his mind right now? Naraku smiled at him and shrugged his shoulders. Sesshoumaru knew what this meant he was admitting his defeat.

"You played dirty." Naraku said.

"You had the advantage from the beginning." Sesshoumaru told him. His golden eyes were shining with something that couldn't be placed.

"I think it's great that you've finally had a virgin." Naraku yawned.

"It was just sex." he lied, it had been a whole kind of experience for him.

"Your lying." Naraku said.

"Naraku, the hotel is on the phone for you." Myouga chirped from the front. Naraku took the phone from his hand turning to watch the passing scenery.

"Three million?" he shouted breathing heavily.

"-" the inaudible voice came.

"Yes, yes. I'll pay it." he sighed.

"What was that about?" Miroku asked looking at the disheveled Naraku.

"Sesshoumaru's virgin charged three million dollars in clothes and services to the hotel on my room key." he said.

"Jeez, you really know how to pick the ones with expensive taste Sesshoumaru." Miroku said.

"She would have done it even if it were you, Naraku." he said. Naraku was in a bad mood for the next two weeks.


	16. Mistake

**Shallow **

**Chapter 16**

* * *

_A/N: I've been very inspired lately maybe that's what summer does to me. Also the two orgasms that Taraah and NinjaDemon gave to me. Just to let you know. I have so much planned. :)_

_As always ORGASMS are aprecciated _

* * *

Rin stared out into the world that now seemed so different to her. She'd only been with him in that room for two hours. Well at least it was two hours that she spent with him awake. Somehow after those two hours she felt the world was a completely different place. She never imagined that having sex could be so enlightening. She saw it now, she saw it everywhere. She learned that the world was only filled with sex, money, and beautiful people. Her hazel eyes scanned over the school cafeteria catching sight of the principal staring at his secretary in the same way he always had. The only difference was that she knew what he was doing with his eyes.

"Kagome?" she called to her friend who was talking to Sango who was a senior.

"Hm?" she said turning.

"Look at the way, Mr. Hiroshima is looking at her." she pointed out Kagome blushed. Rin just watched. She was curious as to how he would approach the secretary. Rin wondered. She had been thinking about it for the two weeks that had passed. She wondered what she could get using her own looks. She only had tried her luck with Kohaku only because she knew that he was in love with her. She had always known and he always had been in love with her. Then Rin thought about it and realized. She wanted to be on top. She wanted to be rich and famous with glamour and fans.

"Kagome, you have that card Kikyou gave me don't you?" she asked. Kagome stiffened she didn't think that Rin had noticed it was gone.

"Yes, -"

"Well, when were you planning on giving it back?" Rin cut her off.

"I-"

"Would you have given it back if I hadn't asked?" Rin snorted at her.

"I didn't want you to call her." Kagome confessed.

"I can make my own decisions." Rin snapped.

"I'm sorry." Kagome said. '_I just don't want you to make another mistake_' Kagome thought looking at the angry girl. She hadn't always been this way. When she was younger before her father died she was kind and gentle. After he died she became the shallow, mean, calculating girl she was today.

"I need it." Rin held out her hand. Kagome reached in her bag and placed it in Rin's hand.

"I'm leaving early today. Don't wait up." she stood and walked towards Kohaku's table. Even Sango was shocked at Rin's behavior which seemed to be getting worse lately. Kohaku turned his letterman jacket was decorated with his name and the champion ship badge. He smiled as he saw Rin's smile.

"Leave early with me." she said.

'Where?" he asked.

"Where ever you want to go." she answered. He stood up and all his team mates had glazed eyes at Rin's appearance. She gave them all a smile as Kohaku stood. He grabbed her hand and she let him. Kohaku led her to his car and opened her door for her. Rin looked at him and then inside the car. Kohaku stared at her with a small smile painted across his face.

"Why are you smiling like that?" she laughed at him.

"You never ask me to do this with you." he answered starting the car. Kohaku put his eyes on the road as they took off down a road. Rin looked down at her knees and thought of _Naraku's _hands on her, she could feel an arousal climbing down her throat all the way to the pit of her stomach. Rin grabbed one of Kohaku's hands and put it between her legs. He looked at her shocked with a blush across his face. '_He's a virgin_' she thought with a little moan forming in her throat at the feeling of his hand so close to her.

"Rin…what are you doing…" he asked nervously as she held his hand there.

"I want you to touch me." she said to him.

"Then, lets go home." he told her. He didn't want to lose his license or ruin Rin's reputation if they were caught. Rin was going to be the class valedictorian, she was the president of student council, and one of the best athletes in the school. He knew she could probably be the best one but she didn't want to risk becoming brawny. He didn't understand why she was choosing him to be the one to touch her. '_Is she just playing with me?_' he thought looking at her as he took the turn into their driveway. Sango was at school and would be arriving late and his father was off on business. He owned a weapons shop that sold all kinds of things. He was even contracted to create weapons for the government.

"Rin, are you sure?" he asked her. She nodded as she grabbed his hand firmly leading him up the stairs. She pushed him on his bed and climbed on him with her legs on either side of his waist. She bent her down and kissed him. His hands began to roam her back then under her shirt. She could feel her most sensitive skin coming alive as his hands roamed her body. She felt him clumsily unhook her bra and stick his hands underneath the material to grasp her breasts softy. She moaned as his lips tasted her neck. He ripped the shirt wide open and pushed the bra off her shoulders.

"…Kohaku." she moaned as she put one of her hands between her legs beneath the material of her panties. His eyes widened as he followed her hand eventually doing what it was that she had been hinting at. Soon as both their clothes were discarded on the floor he propped himself over her.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this." he said as he pressed inside. Rin moaned lightly she thought all the pain would have been gone by now. It didn't feel the same, it wasn't as raw as her first time. Kohaku was gentle and caring with her. Every caress felt as if she were the only other person in the world. She didn't feel used as she had before.

"Tell me you love me." she asked him.

"I love you, Rin Nakamura." he said. '_I'm going to break your heart one day._' she thought.

"Why?" she asked. '_Don't say it's because I'm -'_ she thought.

"Because you're beautiful." he said looking down at her as he shifted his weight.

"Oh." she said. '_Just as I thought. I'm just a pretty sheath for your sword. A decoration._' she thought looking into his brown eyes.

"You're smart and irresistible." he added seeing the disappointment in her eyes. '_It's too late, you had to think about it._' she thought as he finished. He rolled over beside her and heard the front door open.

"It's probably Sango." Rin said standing up and grabbing her clothes. He peeled the condom off and threw it in the waste basket. He watched her feeling arousal spark in him again. '_She was so…tight._' he thought. Rin walked into the bathroom and he heard the shower come to life. Rin was in the shower the hot water pouring over her. She knew that she shouldn't have done that. She shouldn't have let him touch her. She wanted to know what it felt like to do it with someone who loves you. It felt great for a while and then he had said it the words she should have known would come.

"_Because you're beautiful…_" she whispered to herself as a tear rolled down her cheek hidden by the shower. '_That's the only reason anyone will ever want me._' she thought she thought back to the card that Kikyou had given her. '_Kikyou has Inuyasha…and I have no one. She's beautiful and he loves her…maybe I'll find someone for my self…_' she thought looking at her feet.

"I miss you, daddy." she said to herself choking on a sob. She washed her self and cried quietly. She came out good as new as she always did. She wasn't allowed to be upset she had everything, brains, looks, and everyone practically wrapped around her pretty little finger.

"What reason do I have to complain?" she asked her reflection. She picked up her cell phone and dialed the number on Kikyou's card.


	17. Chances

Shallow

**Chapter 17**

* * *

_A/N: I think that you guy's are falling in love. sike. nah. just kidding. I take all your suggestions in consideration and some of you will be happy within the next four chapters. This I can promise you. I am going to say right now that I am in no way one of those peope who believe Kikyou is a devil, whore, bitch. She is misunderstood. I really feel for her in the show and I am never going to be a Kikyou or Kagome basher. I think they go hand in hand. You can't say that Inuyasha doesn't belong with Kikyou because even if Inuyasha is with Kagome he is with Kikyou. Kikyou and Kagome are both his soul mate and her soul is Kagome's soul as Kagome's soul is Kikyou's. I sympathize with her character. I'm sorry for my mini rant. It's just I hate that people instantly judge Kikyou as evil and Kagome as annoying. _

_I hate bashers. I feel they can't connect with a character. _

* * *

Kikyou sat back in her chair as a few women worked on her hands and feet. Her spa day was possibly her favorite day of the week. She was completely pampered and felt like she was glowing after the appointment. Kikyou Tenjo was beautiful and she knew it. She could look sexy in rags. Her beauty wasn't so much physical but the way she carried herself. She held such elegance and poise. She remembered when she was like Rin. Kikyou thought of the girl who seemed to be walking in a dream. Kikyou knew that this girl could be major competition for her in the modeling business. This career had lost its importance to her when she had fallen for Inuyasha. She remembered his golden eyes nervous as could be, but his smile was enough to steal her right then and there.

"Ms. Tenjo, your phone is ringing." a young woman alerted the dazed model.

"I'm sorry…I must have been falling asleep." she said picking up her phone. She could hear the person's nervous breathing on the other side.

"Rin?" she asked, because it was the only person she had given her card too in a long time.

"It's me…" she said quietly.

"I was wondering when you would call." Kikyou said resting her phone on her shoulder.

"Why did you give me your card?" she asked, her. Kikyou knew what to say, the words that she knew Rin would hate to hear.

"**Because you're beautiful.**" she said knowingly. She knew that it hurt. She knew the pain of only being loved for beauty. She knew what she was doing, she wanted to help her realize before it was too late. She wanted to let her know what it was to be loved for you. She knew the pain that Rin was feeling. The pain that they weren't allowed to show because that used to be her. Kikyou remembered the day that her mother had turned her into a cold unfeeling monster hidden beneath her pretty skin.

_**Flashback**_

_Kikyou was seventeen years old. Her mother was so ambitious for her. The streets were cold and covered in black slush that was once pure white snow. Kikyou's mother had arranged an appointment with a man who was a very renowned photographer in the industry. He was a top pick among many expensive and respected name brands, the luxury brands as well. Kikyou's mother was a high class women who had married a high class man. That changed when her father's business went bankrupt and he killed himself. _

"_Mother, I really don't want to do this. I'm making enough money to sustain both of us." she said. _

"_Kikyou, you will do as I say. This could be shoot you up into the big names." her mother sounded so cold and detached. The place they went turned out to be a high class hotel and restaurant. Kikyou looked at her dress and knew now why her mother had chosen the crème colored chiffon. She looked at the menu some of the dishes cost forty dollars. She had dined this way when her father's company was still booming but it had been three years since he died. Modeling was the only way she could make money and she had always been far too shy to do anything risqué. An older man, maybe a few years older than her father sat at the table. He had dark green eyes and some wrinkles, his graying hair was slicked back. _

"_I'm Riyo Yamaguchi, and you must be the beautiful Kikyou I've heard so much about." he said. Kikyou smiled and took his outstretched hand shaking it firmly. _

"_I'm Yuki Tenjo and yes this is my daughter, Kikyou." she explained. _

"_Now, I understand that you would like to advance to a higher stage of modeling." he said. _

"_My mother thinks that I should advance. I will be happy wherever I am." Kikyou said. _

"_That's good. Do you have passion for the industry?" he asked._

"_I do. I find it fascinating all the different styles." she answered. They spoke more and because Kikyou was still innocent and naïve she did not notice the way his eyes lingered in places they shouldn't. In places her father would have killed him for looking at. Kikyou smiled and spoke with the man because of her mother's encouragement. _

"_Will, you accompany me upstairs to my room so we can discuss this further?" he asked the two women. _

"_I-" Kikyou began. _

"_Of course we will." Yuki said, sending an annoyed look to Kikyou. Kikyou quieted herself and obeyed her mother. _

"_That's splendid." he said. He took them upstairs to his room which was more like a luxury loft then hotel room. His suite was one of the best in the hotel It just showed how far his wealth stretched. And however far his wealth stretched was as far as his influence in the industry stretched. Kikyou looked at the room in wonder, her father had only taken her to a place like this once. It was when she went to visit a man, with hazel eyes and strong shoulders. His face was strong. The man was young and was the most handsome that Kikyou had ever seen. A perfect man. She would never forget his name. Takeshi Wakahisa. _

"_This is your portfolio, right?" he asked taking a piece of paper from his hands. _

"_Yes." she said he had ripped her from her reverie. _

"_It's wonderful." he told her. _

"_Thank you." she said, she was starting to feel uncomfortable under his gaze. She hadn't seen her mother slip out the door. She hadn't noticed that they were alone. _

"_How bad do you want to be the best model in all of Asia?" he asked her whispering in her hair. _

"_It doesn't matter to me. I just like to model for me." she told him. _

"_Well, I will give you all the fame you want if you let me have you." he said pushing her down on the bed. She started screaming immediately and calling for her mother, for anyone. _

"_Stop screaming!" he shouted shaking her, he wouldn't lay a hand on her pretty face. _

"_Please, let me go." she said tears cascading down her cheeks. _

"_This is the world kid. I'm going to give you a lot for this, just think of this as your payment for a new life." he said his hands holding hers down and him sitting on her pelvis. _

"_I don't want to do this, I don't need fame…I don't need any of it." she said her breathing was heavy. _

"_Do it for your mother. How long do you think your father's savings will last? How long do you think you'll be beautiful? I'll tell you now that beauty fades and money goes away." he told her. She thought about it, she knew that beauty didn't last forever. He lifted the dress around her hips and touched her all over. His took her virginity with her silent tears pouring from her eyes, the moans he forced from her throat disgusted her, the way she responded to him made her feel worthless. She knew that she would use this experience to make her stronger. She knew that she could live passed it. She felt him stiffen and then climb off of her. _

"_The only reason someone will want you is because you're beautiful when your beauty fades, so will their interest." he told her. _

"_Nice doing business with you." he said as she sat up and fixed her dress and _

_disheveled hair. Her mother was sitting outside the door expressionless. _

"_I want to go home now." she told her mother coldly. _

"_I'm sorry Kikyou. It was the only way." Yuki said. _

"_You aren't beautiful and you never were. You were lucky that you were arranged to marry daddy. He never would have married you otherwise, because you are an eye sore. I'm ashamed to call such an ugly woman, mother." she said calmly. Yuki was shocked. _

"_Kikyou-" she started. _

"_Shut up! You don't deserve to speak to me. I never want to hear your voice again." Kikyou snapped. _

_**End Flashback**_

"I don't understand-" Rin began.

"I want to make you my successor. I want you to model." Kikyou told her.

"Why?" she asked.

"You want to see him again don't you?" Kikyou asked Rin.

"See who?" Rin blushed on the other end.

'Sesshoumaru. I saw the way he looked at you." Kikyou said. Rin's heart skipped a beat.

"…I don't know what to say…" Rin said.

"Just say you'll do it. I'll come for you in two months don't tell anyone that you're leaving. You have to disappear from their lives." Kikyou told her.

"…why?" she asked.

"They'll only hold you back." Kikyou answered.


	18. Pregnant?

**Shallow **

**Chapter 18  
**

* * *

_A/N: It'd be great if my brain could have more orgasms, they are very motivational. _

_

* * *

_

Rin was sprawled out on her bed in her monkey pajama shorts and tank top. She stared at the ceiling, trying to recall anything she could from the night she had given _Naraku_ her virginity. A breath of frustration left her lips, she couldn't even remember if she looked at his face. She had wanted to savor the look of pure ecstasy in his eyes. She grabbed the pillow case she had taken from the hotel and looked at it. She saw a few strands of her black hair and then one strand of pure silver hair. Her eyes widened it was long and glossy as she held it between her fingers.

"_Sesshoumaru?_" she questioned herself. She hadn't realized that it was Sesshoumaru she had been with until now a month and a half later. She held her breath and looked at her calendar. _July 19, 2010._ She realized that she was late, she was extremely late on her period. The instant weight of dread pressured her so drastically that she felt as if she were sinking further into the bed. Kohaku passed by with a smile at her. She wondered if he would even care. Knowing Kohaku she knew that he would want to take full responsibility whether it was him or not. What would she do if she was indeed pregnant? If she had a life growing underneath the muscles that she worked to maintain.

"Ok…breathe in." she told herself. Kohaku came into the room and shut the door behind him. Rin looked at him propping herself up on her elbows.

"What do you want?" she asked him, he was sitting at the end of her bed.

"I don't know. I just like being around you." he said.

"Liar, will you take me to the store later?" she asked him rolling her eyes.

"Will you go on a date with me?" he asked her.

"I had sex with you once and it was a mistake. What more do you want?" she asked him.

"I want your heart." he answered seriously, climbing over her and bending his lips to her neck.

"Why?" she asked as he rested his knees between her legs.

"Because you have mine." he said.

"I didn't ask for it." she said.

"Because you stole it." he said and kissed her lips. Rin pressed her palms to his chest pushing him away from her.

"Get out of my room." she ordered.

"Rin…don't be like this." he said.

"You can't just barge into my room and expect me to do this with you. I'm not your girlfriend and I'm not a whore. GET OUT!" she yelled at him. She only yelled because she thought no one was home. Kagome had just walked in the front door and Sango was on her way back from the store. Kagome rushed up the stairs. Kohaku's eyes were wide as he stared at Rin. Her eyes were streaming with tears. She was forcing back a sob as she pushed him off of her bed. Kagome ran into Rin's bedroom with the protective anger in her face that a feline mother had when protecting her cubs.

"You heard her get out!" Kagome said calmly. She had never seen Rin cry in their whole relationship. She hadn't even cried at her father's funeral, or when she found out he died. '_Rin…what's going on with you…_' she thought rushing over to her friend.

"Rin, what's wrong?" she asked.

"_I would really like to be alone for a little while._" Rin said quietly giving Kagome a quick hug. Rin walked out of the room and down the stairs. Kagome sat in the room and could feel the misery that Rin left behind. It was still embedded in the atmosphere. Kagome stared after her and could feel something was wrong. Rin walked out far into the neighborhood. She kept walked thinking of her father. There were only good moments. She missed him. '_No one will ever love you like a father does._' she thought thinking of the way he carried her on his shoulders and held her close when he laughed. She could feel the vibrations through his chest. She remembered how she felt when she was with her father. She didn't care what people thought of her back then, she only cared to have her father's love. Rin smiled a bit as she slowed to a halt realizing that she had been running.

"SHIT!" she shouted looking to the side. A deep breath filled her as she turned to see where she ended up. A corner near a pharmacy. Rin stared at herself, she only wore flip flops and pajamas. She shook her head once and walked in the pharmacy. Rin's feet carried her to the female aisle. Her breathing quickened as she looked at the tests. A girl she knew from school walked into the aisle. Rin instantly grabbed a box of pads off the shelf near by and smiled at her with a shrug. After the girl left Rin grabbed a pregnancy test and shoved it in the band of her shorts.

"Pads?" a young man said.

"Well, I am a girl." Rin said to him looking up.

"and a…thief." he whispered.

"It's for my sister, she's worried." she lied.

"Hmmm…lets hope she isn't, she'll be labeled a whore." he said.

"I didn't catch your name." she said.

"I didn't throw it." he smirked at her.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Who me?" he asked

"Yea, you." she answered annoyed.

"I'm Kane Sukiyaki." he said.

"hm…never heard of it." she said walking to the counter.

"Strange. My father owns this company and I'm Sesshoumaru Taiga's cousin." he said, Rin looked at him and saw he was handsome. He had dark grey eyes and short black hair. He was very boyish and did not resemble Sesshoumaru as much as he did Inuyasha. Rin looked away. '_Hmmm. A coincidence?'_ she thought looking at him. What were the chances that she could be carrying his cousin's baby? Rin took a step to the register.

"You going to pay for that test?" he asked.

"No, you're giving it to me." she said.

"Pay me with a date." he said to her.

"Why?" she asked.

"I'm leaving to New York in a few weeks anyway. Just go out with me until then." he said.

"Sure why not. You're cute." she smiled as she started to walk out.

"And you have a sharp tongue, that's sexy." he said as she shut the door. Rin felt a smile rise on her lips. Her heart felt light as she thought of his words. '_A sharp tongue._' she smiled to herself, because he didn't say anything about her beauty. Rin walked into the house with a smile on her face. Kagome and Sango sat in the living room with Kohaku. He looked toward her with apology shining in his eyes. She turned her gaze away from him and ran to the bathroom. '_Please be negative._' she thought.

"Rin, I'm sorry." she heard Kohaku's voice.

"I just don't want to talk to anyone right now." Rin shouted. Her nervous eyes looked at her watch, waiting for the test.

"Please, talk to me." he begged.

"I said, no. Stop being annoying." she said. She heard him sigh.

"I won't leave until you talk to me." he threatened. Rin opened the door and looked at him. He looked up at her from where he sat on the floor.

"Thank-" he began.

"I have a boyfriend, Kohaku. I don't like you! Get it through your head!" she said to him.

"Who?" he asked in shock.

"His name is Kane Sukiyaki." Rin shut the door as she said it, twisting the lock. She could hear Kohaku stand up and walk down the stairs softly. '_I'm sorry, Kohaku._' she thought. She looked to the test. Her eyes widened as she picked it up and saw the pink sign. A positive sign. Rin put the toilet seat down and sat slowly in shock. '_A baby…from…Sesshoumaru Taiga?_' she thought dazed. Rin put on a pair of her jogging pants and running sneakers. Inside her pocket laid the small stick. She always went jogging when she had to think and she was in desperate need of some serious thinking.

"I'm nervous." she said to her self. She could feel tears start to trickle from her eyes.

"Ok…What are we going to do Rin?" she asked herself fingering the test as she slowed to a halt. Her mind crossed paths with abortion and adoption. Rin knew in her heart she couldn't do either. But she knew if she kept it that she would be labeled a whore, she'd lose her reputation, she'd lose some friends, and she would be seen as easy and stupid.

"But I can't." she said to herself. She couldn't get rid of the child and she couldn't face the people she lived with, or talked to, or even went to school with. Even the teachers would judge her. Then she remembered Kikyou's words.

"_They'll only hold you back._" Rin thought long, and she thought hard about what to do when finally the decision came to her.


	19. Blessing?

___************___

__

Shallow

Chapter 19

* * *

___

* * *

_

Rin knew that she couldn't completely rely on the accuracy of a store bought test. The whole idea of being pregnant felt like the world was ending. Sango peeked in with a small smile. Kohaku had been sulking for the past week. Rin acknowledged her as she put a little shine sheen on her hair after she flat ironed it. Sango thought there was something different about her but she didn't know what it was. It was in the way she looked and acted. She had been careful for the passed few days with everything. Rin looked at everyone knowing that in two weeks she would be leaving. She had been friendly towards everyone and she would continue to be until she left.

"Rin, Kohaku's giving us a ride to school are you coming?" Sango asked.

"It's alright. I think I'd like to walk." Rin told her with a smile.

"You've been in a really good mood lately. Anything I should know about?" Sango asked her friend with a smile.

"Maybe it's love." she said.

"With your boyfriend?" Sango asked.

"With everyone, including you and Kagome." Rin laughed as she pulled her loafers. Rin and Sango walked out to the driveway where Kohaku sat in his car with that same face that he had all week. It was a face of neutrality.

"Loosen up, grumpy." Rin smiled ruffling his hair, and turning to leave. "You aren't coming?" he asked, looking at her with longing.

"I want to walk, you know track season is coming up soon." she answered.

"You run all year round." he said.

"I know, I like to run."" she turned around and threw her bag over her shoulder taking the short walk to the Sacred Academy. The fresh air made her want to stay outside longer and maybe she would do just that. She looked around and saw that everyone was waiting for the entry bell to ring.

"Rin!" she heard a familiar voice call. As she turned she saw Kane. He walked over to her. He was wearing a leather jacket and plain jeans with a white shirt underneath.

"Kane?" she said, as he stopped in front of her.

"Lets go somewhere today." he said to her with a smile.

"Don't you have to go to school?" she asked.

"No, I graduated a two years ago." he waited for her reaction.

"Hmm. So your twenty?" she asked.

"That's right. I'm actually here on business." he said to Rin.

"What kind of business?" she asked curious hearing the entry bell ring behind her.

"Recruiting. That's the entry bell." he pointed out her watching the students pile in the school.

"I don't feel like going to school today." Rin said.

"Well, can you afford that?" he asked curious of her academic health.

"I already completed all my graduating requirements." she said.

"Aren't you sixteen?" he asked she nodded at him with a smile.

"Then you must be your class valedictorian." he stated.

"I am, I got skipped to the senior class. So I'm graduating this year as valedictorian." Rin said proudly.

"So, then lets go." he smiled. Rin smiled at him she had an idea of where she wanted to go and it wasn't very far. She didn't want to lie to him, and she didn't want to lead him on as she did Kohaku. She led him to the near by teen clinic. He raised a brow in curiosity and she saw a little bit of Sesshoumaru in him.

"Hm. You want me to believe that Sesshoumaru Taiga is your cousin right?" she asked.

"Yea. I wouldn't want you to think I'm lying to you." he answered casually.

"Well, then. I lost my virginity to your cousin." she said bluntly.

"You have to be joking." he laughed.

'I'm not." she said earnestly.

"Do you regret it?" he asked.

"I don't know…maybe." she looked up at him. He smiled and put his arm around her shoulders.

"If you think that's going to make me think any less of you it isn't." he told her.

"Really?" she asked.

"I'm serious. I came over here thinking you would be just another pretty face, and I can see that you've been hurt in the past and I think you are worth a lot more than you think." he said. He opened the door to the clinic and Rin walked in. The room was painted a dull yellow and had brown trim, it smelled of dust and sterilizer. Rin looked at the seats some of which didn't match the other. At the desk sat an old woman who resembled an English bull dog. Rin walked up to the front desk and smiled at the woman. The woman gave a humph and slid a clipboard to Rin with an short application held to it. Kane watched her fill out the categories. She came for a regular check up and much to his surprise a pregnancy test.

"You're pregnant?" he asked her in a whisper.

"I don't know." she looked at him with a nervous face.

"So, my cousin is the only one you had sex with right?" he asked.

"No…just one other person whose been in love with me since we were kids." she told him.

"Do you love him?" he asked her, his eyes held a certain amount of jealousy in them.

"I thought I could." she told him, as she signed the last part of the application. The woman at the desk gave her a dirty look, the kind that she supposed she deserved for putting herself in this situation.

"So do you know who the father is?" Kane asked his grey eyes staring into her eyes.

"I don't." she said tears began to well up in her eyes.

"They should be able to tell you about how many weeks the fetus is, if you are pregnant." he tried to tell her.

"It was next day." she released the loud reply in frustration. Kane looked at her in shock.

"Why?" he asked shocked.

"I felt so used and worthless and I thought it would be different if I did it with someone that loved me." Rin said tears flowing freely.

"It wasn't any different was it?" he asked her. She shook her head and he wrapped his arms around her tightly letting her cry into his chest. He didn't know why he actually cared, this wasn't what he was supposed to be doing.

"The worst part is, somewhere deep down I knew that I would feel that way." she confessed.

"Rin?" a young woman called to her from a door hidden in the corner. It blended right in with the walls. Rin stood up and wiped her eyes as she walked in.

"Sir, you can come too, if you'd like." she said to him.

"It's up to her." he answered. Rin walked over to him and grabbed his hand and followed the nurse to the room. She sat in the office never letting go of Kane's hand. He looked at her with his grey eyes filled with reassurance.

"I'll still like you, no matter what." he said to her. Rin smiled at him sadly as the doctor walked in clipboard in hand.

"So, you must be Rin Nakamura?" she asked lifting a brow.

"Yes, I am." she said.

"This is your boyfriend then?" she asked pointing towards Kane with a pen.

"I am." he said.

"Rin, how many sexual partners have you had?" the doctor asked, Kane could tell by looking at her eyes that she wasn't judging Rin.

"Two." she answered honestly.

"When did you become sexually active?" she asked. Rin looked at the floor her bangs covering her face.

"A month and a half ago." she said, clenching her skirt hem.

"Sweetheart. In this room no judgments are made, you did the right thing by coming here. I was for lack of a better word, a bit loose, as a teenager. I have no right to judge anyone. So don't be ashamed." the doctor told Rin.

"Now, how long was it between your sexual encounter with your first partner to your second?" She asked.

"A few hours." she felt her tears fall on her knees as she hunched forward.

"What is your relation to the first and second?" she asked.

"The first was a stranger, and the second was a boy I've known since birth." Rin breathed out.

"Do you know the age of the first and second?" the doctor asked writing things down.

"Around twenty-five and the second was seventeen." she answered.

"You realize that the first was an illegal act, otherwise known as statutory rape." she said.

"Yes, but I don't remember who it was so it doesn't matter." she said nervously.

"Don't worry, this is all completely confidential and I won't tell." she smiled.

"So can we do the test?" Kane interrupted.

"Yes, Rin please climb into the chair." the doctor instructed. The doctor rubbed the cold blue jelly over Rin's still flat abdomen and turned on a near by monitor. Rin stared seeing the image pop on the screen. It didn't look like there was anything there. The doctor kept moving the sonar around to find something. She stopped in one spot and then looked zoomed in on the monitor her eyes scanning the pictures.

"Hmmm." she mumbled.

"Is there anything there?" Rin asked.

"It looks to me like your pretty pregnant alright." the woman said

"But, I don't see anything?" Rin asked.

"That little black dot in the middle of the screen is your baby. Only about five weeks I'd say." Rin's eyes filled with tears at the words.

"So I'm pregnant." she choked.

"Yes." the doctor said. Rin started crying into Kane's shoulder he held her hand.


	20. Foward

**A/N: It's been awhile I know and I'm sorry. **

* * *

Sesshoumaru looked to Inuyasha who was happily talking to Kikyou on the phone. She was talking of their cousin, Kane. He was taking residence in the small town they had been in only three months ago. Kane was a well-known heart throb in the modeling industry. He was tall and graceful yet boyish at the same time. His grey eyes were friendly and yet sharp. The way he stood was inviting but made you afraid to approach him. Sesshoumaru knew why he was a heartthrob. Sesshoumaru looked at the silver tendrils of his hair and ran a hand through his locks. Kane happened to be warm and charming where Sesshoumaru was cold and irresistible.

"Inuyasha, let me talk to Kikyou." he said snatching the phone from his brother, who glared up at him angrily.

"Hurry up!" Inuyasha said waiting for the phone.

"What is Kane doing over there?" he asked her.

"I have him picking up two girls that I have recruited to work under me." Kikyou said.

"What more models?" he asked.

"One will be a model and the other is going to be my assistant." Kikyou answered.

"What are you up to?" he asked her suspiciously.

"It's none of your business, put Inuyasha back on." she demanded. Sesshoumaru glared at the phone for a second when no one else was looking and he hung up. Inuyasha stared at him in anger.

"What did you do that for?" he asked.

"She had to go, busy schedule." he lied to a very disappointed Inuyasha. '_Gullible._' Sesshoumaru thought as he walked into the back of the tour bus. Soon they would be able to walk around their expensive homes in peace and relaxation. Sesshoumaru yawned throwing himself in his bunk.

"I want to be home." Sesshoumaru mumbled as he fell asleep. On the other side of the continent Kikyou waited in a comfortable limo. She looked outside the tinted window. She could see the tall sixteen year old walking beside Kane. She was beautiful, thin with the perfect amount of curves in the right places. Rin peered over the window which had cracked.

"Does anyone know that you are leaving?" Kikyou asked.

"No." Rin said. It was the truth she couldn't wait to get out, to run away.

"Remember they will only hold you back." Kikyou watched how the girl bit her lip nervously.

"I think that I'm holding me back." Rin whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Kikyou asked looking straight to Kane.

"Well, she happens to be the girl that cost Naraku three million US dollars." Kane said easily. It's always easy to tell a secret that isn't yours.

"I'm pregnant." Rin said it without hesitation it wasn't something that was going to change.

"That's fine, I could care less." Kikyou said. Rin's jaw dropped.

"What are you willing to do in order to get famous?" Kikyou asked while pushing her bad memories back. If she was willing to do this than it meant Rin would be strong enough to live in this truly shallow business.

"Whatever it takes." Rin said.

"Would you abort that baby?" Kikyou asked seriously.

"If I had to do it, I would." Rin hesitated with her answer fidgeting with her fingers.

"That's what I like to hear, but seeing as now it would be illegal it's impossible." Kikyou looked at Rin's perfect face; something about her was so familiar.

"Try not to gain more than fifteen pounds; we have to show you around first. We are going to be doing tons of shoots and we are going to cramp them all in a matter of weeks. Then we will release them over the next couple months to magazines and press. It's a good thing that fall is coming we can cover what does show with layers." Kikyou was already planning around the inconveniences of pregnancy.

"I was worried that you wouldn't want me anymore." Rin said.

"Also we are going to have to make flowing shirts your style until you have the baby and lose the baby weight. No one needs to know about him or her, you'll be making more than enough money to support you and the baby." Kikyou said.

"Thank you." Rin looked at Kikyou then took a final look at the place she had called home for twelve years. '_I'm sorry._' She thought with a breath as she turned away from the sight.

"I want to see him again…" Rin muttered.

"Who?" Kane asked.

"My father…" she whispered.

"It can't be helped. I suppose you really miss him." Kane said.

"It's natural to lose people. My jet is waiting at the strip, so we shouldn't take much longer." Kikyou said looking up from her blackberry.

"How long has it been since your father died?" Kane asked.

"Twelve years ago, in a car accident. It was closed casket because he was so badly damaged." Rin said slowly.

"Rin if you don't mind my asking, who is the father of your baby?" Kikyou's voice remained business like.

"I don't think I should say." Rin said.

"It's Sesshoumaru's, correct? I was there that night, don't forget." Kikyou smiled.

"You knew what was going to happen?" Rin asked.

"Of course I did. I thought you were more Naraku's type though." Kikyou smiled again, this time a real smile. Rin sat back and looked out the window she didn't have any interest in keeping up with this conversation. Kane wrapped his arm around Rin with a small smile down at her. '_It's a good thing it was Sesshoumaru and not Naraku. At least Sesshoumaru can respect a woman._' Kane thought. Rin fell asleep against his chest before they even arrived at the runway. Kane felt bad and didn't want to wake her so when the time came, he carried her on to the jet.

"You know, she's going to find out about you sooner or later." Kikyou said.

"She has no intention of being with me so what does it matter." Kane said.

"Besides, she's going to become a very busy woman." Kikyou looked at the sleeping sixteen year old.

"I bet once she's successful she can promote prolife, and bring awareness to teen pregnancy, using her son." Kikyou added.

"You don't know that." Kane fought.

"It's definitely a boy, that's all your family spits out." Kikyou smiled.

"It's a curse I tell you." Kane chuckled lightly. Kikyou smiled to herself and then laughed at Kane. '_I wonder who Rin looks like…her father or mother._' Kane thought looking down at the city from this aerial view he had. Rin stirred at opened her eyes slowly, she yawned throwing her arms upward with her back arched.

"Good morning." Kikyou said looking at Rin.

"Where are we?" Rin asked softly.

"I set up a few meetings for you." Kikyou said with a small business like smile on her lips.

"You'll need to wash your face and tie your hair back. I think a French chignon with a side part and a Dutch braid to keep your hair out of your face. We want to show off your face and long neck." Kikyou said.

"When should I do it?" Rin asked.

"We are making a stop at Kane's loft so then would be fine." Kikyou said looking into her blackberry.

"You will undoubtedly see Sesshoumaru again. He is known to appear in the occasional fashion magazine." Kane said a serious atmosphere edging into the limo.


	21. Sacrifice?

The room had white walls and black sleek chairs. All of the furniture was sleek and modern. The hard glass of the chair was making Rin's bottom hurt. She was used to sitting on soft couches. Couches that were perfectly worn out by family nights at the TV with Sango and Kohaku. Rin couldn't even count all the times she had waited for him to finish with his games so she could use the television. It was killing her that she had left without saying goodbye.

"Rin?" Rin turned her face after hearing her name. She looked up at an annoyed looking Kikyou. In the past few days Rin had learned to read Kikyou's face which hardly ever changed. The only time it held a happy expression was during her phone calls to Inuyasha. Rin was exhausted now. It had been fourteen days of pure work. Coming into this Rin thought she would only have to pose and take pretty pictures. However, she was learning that it was a completely different world.

"I'm sorry. I didn't hear you." Rin apologized with a deep bow. As she rose Rin felt a lightness in her head. She lost her balance for a moment clutching the arm of the hard uncomfortable sofa.

"Let's get something to eat and then you are going to bed." Kikyou said, the tone in her voice was not caring. It was robotic. Rin knew it was not a suggestion to go to bed. It was an order. Rin forced a smile and collected her jacket from the receptionist. One that had been eyeing her jealously from the moment she walked in.

"You know it's fine I'm actually not hungry." Rin said as she caught up to you. "Well you don't have to be hungry. Just because you aren't hungry doesn't mean that the baby isn't hungry." Kikyou said sternly. Rin averted her gaze and felt tears start to well up in her eyes.

"Suck it up. There isn't any room in this business for real tears." Kikyou grabbed Rin's bag and threw it in the limo and ushered the hormonal girl in.

"Take us to Scarpetta." Kikyou told the chauffeur. "Do you remember when I asked you what you would be willing to do for this career?" Kikyou asked her. Rin nodded feeling a slight wave of nausea climb up her throat. "If that is no longer the case. It isn't too late to send you home. After tonight it will be too late to go back. You have about five minutes to decide." Rin looked at Kikyou as she spoke these words. They somehow instilled fear in her. She knew that this a decision she would have to make with not only herself in mind. It was probably the first decision she was going to make without a selfish end.

"What are you asking me to do?" Rin asked in a hushed voice. "You remember what you wanted to do with Naraku? Well what you wanted to do there was completely naïve of you and I think you learned that. With your circumstance I don't know if you can make it as a couture model with out some insurance. This isn't going to easy and you're going to feel empty at the end. You may not be the same after this. After tonight no one will baby you or spoon feed you ever again. Are you ready to lose that?" Kikyou asked her.

"What is it that I have to do?" Rin asked her again with a hushed tone.

"Listen very closely. His name is Riyo Yamaguchi and he is fifty four years old. You tell me what you are going to do?" Kikyou looked at Rin. She studied Rin's young face for a long time as the teenager sat in silence. "Remember I can take you home tonight. I am not forcing you to do this. You can go home and have your baby and have a peaceful life." as she said this Kikyou felt part of her screaming for Rin not to do it. Kikyou wanted Rin to tell her that she was ready to go home. That she had enough of this industry. Kikyou had purposely tried to exhaust Rin mental and physically. She had been trying to break Rin's resolve in becoming a model.

"Whatever I have to do I will do." Rin had gotten Kikyou's hint. Rin looked at Kikyou's eyes with absolution.

"There is no turning back after this." Kikyou snapped her fingers. Her driver exited the vehicle and opened her door and helped Kikyou get out.

"You know where to go." she told him. She gave Rin one last look. Rin nodded and smiled at her. Then the car door closed and Rin could feel the nervousness and anxiety start to hit her.

"Miss. Tenjo has made it clear that if you want to go home. It isn't too late until you get there." the driver said.

"I didn't get anything to eat." Rin said absently. She twirled her manicured fingers around each other until she felt the car stop. She took a big gulp from a bottle of water she had taken from the fridge. She prepared herself as the door was opened for her. She walked into the luxurious hotel. Her heels clicked on the ground as she took steps with forced confidence.

"I have a reservation under Yamaguchi and Tenjo." Rin said. They eyed her up and down. Her short baby doll dress stopped two inches above her knees. It was a peachy nude color with a boat neckline and soft slinky material.

"Right this way." Rin followed and sat down at the table which was set all the way in the back with the other VIP tables. She touched her still flat abdomen and sighed.

"I can do this. I know I can." she told herself. She heard heavy footsteps approach her.

"Mr. Yamaguchi will not be coming down this evening. He asked that we send you upstairs to his room." A waiter told her discreetly. Rin nodded and stood up as she was escorted to an elevator. As the doors closed Rin caught sight of Sesshoumaru. She shrunk all the way to the back of the elevator and wondered what he was doing here. '_He's probably doing a show near by. Why am I even thinking about him? Well when don't I think about him…I might be carrying his child.'_ Rin felt the elevator stop on the 5th floor this wasn't her stop. She could feel herself freeze and she saw that wavy black hair and crimson eyes. Their eyes locked.

"Well if it isn't the big spender." he chuckled, looking her with a hungry look in his eyes.

"I'm not your type anymore." was the only thing she could muster out and she immediately began punishing herself for saying it.

"Actually, for you I could make an exception." he smirked at her. Rin blushed under his gaze. Completely forgetting her reason for going to the hotel in the first place. He smiled at her again and moved closer. Rin could feel his arm slip around her waist and pull her close to him. He was about to press his hungry lips to devour hers but the elevator opened revealing Sesshoumaru on the 9th floor. Naraku released Rin with a smile and Rin's face deepened five shades of pink.

"Hello." she whispered hoping to god that the 12th floor would come quickly. The silence was awkward. Sesshoumaru examined her as she stared at the glowing elevator buttons. She was doing it to keep from looking at him. It was so painfully obvious he cracked a smile at her embarrassment.

"Naraku, who's you're little friend here?" he wanted to watch her face. She breathed out a sigh of relief. Sesshoumaru was almost disappointed hoping that she would be hurt by his lack of memory concerning her.

"I don't care to say, but she is welcome in my room at any time tonight." he smirked pressing a room key into her hand. When the elevator arrived Rin calmly stepped out and turned to Naraku with strong eyes.

"I have no interest in warming your bed. Have a nice life." she said flicking the key at him. It hit him in the face and fell on the floor. The anger in his eyes was uncontainable but Rin was safe behind the closing doors as she walked into the presidential suite.

The room was beautiful with the best interior decorations she had ever seen. Well this room was only for the best of the best. She tried to calm herself down as she made her way to the bedroom where she was positive she would Mr. Yamaguchi.

"I can do this." she told herself as she pushed the door open. He was sitting on his bed fingering a picture in his hand before he realized she was there. She wondered how long it would take for him to acknowledge her.

"Excuse me, Mr. Yamaguchi?" she interrupted his thoughts. "Who sent you?" he asked his voice was raspy.

"Kikyou Tenjo." she said, he chuckled bitterly at her name.

"So why are you here?" he asked her turning around. Immediatley his face went white and he breathed in deeply.

"It can't be…" he said in disbelief.

* * *

**I'm very sorry about the long wait. I'm very sure that I have lost all of my old readers by now. I can only hope that some of you will read this and review. I have been in a dark place the past year and honestly I'm not out of it. But I have to try to get out of this funk somehow. **


End file.
